Rogue Redeux
by Faith2
Summary: X-Treme X-Men - x-treme story! If you like the darker side of Rogue, then this is for you! New Chapter up! Pls Review!
1. The Past

**Rogue Redeux**

_Authors note:_

_This story takes place around the time that the X-treme X-Men team was formed. Rogue's powers were out of control, and the team was searching for Destiny's diaries. If you like the whiny version of Rogue, or movie Rogue, then this fic ain't for you. This story explores the darker side of Rogue – her villainous upbringing and her struggle to be the person that she wants to be. Usually, our greatest adversaries are not those we meet in daily life, but ourselves. So, read and (hopefully) enjoy!_

"You know what you have to do," Mystique said. "Make sure there are no witnesses. I want you in and out before the next guard change." She glanced at her watch and added, "That gives you twenty minutes."

Rogue fidgeted under her mother's unwavering gaze. She knew what she had to do. Mystique had already drilled it into her head. She had spent half the night studying the blueprints of the government compound and preparing for her mission. She wasn't a child anymore, and she was getting tired of being treated like one.

"Don't worry Momma. Ah know what to do." Rogue peered over Mystique's shoulder to glance out of the non-descript black cargo van they had liberated and unconsciously clenched and un-clenched her hand over the handle of the gun she was holding. Her attention was brought back abruptly by a sharp jab of Destiny's cane into the small of her back. She glared in sudden rage, surprising herself.

Mystique caught Rogue's gaze and pinned her beneath it. "Do not fail, Rogue. Lives depend on the information you are about to…liberate…tonight."

Mystique could be very loving and warm, Rogue thought. But at times like this, when she was in 'Brotherhood terrorist mode', she could become a complete cold and heartless bitch. If she failed in some way tonight, she knew Mystique would come down on her – hard.

"Ah know, Ah know." Rogue began shifting restlessly from foot to foot, anxious to escape her mother's penetrating gaze. She glanced behind her, taking in Destiny's still form. She had not moved since she had hit Rogue with her cane. Using her precognitive abilities to aid Mystique and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants guaranteed that there were no surprises (at least to her), but her advice was cryptic at best. An unfortunate side effect for Rogue was that Destiny knew what she was going to do before she did, and would suddenly find herself getting hit by her cane before she knew what had struck her.

"Then go, Rogue." Mystique advised. "Destiny and I will be here when you return."

"Yes, Momma."

As Rogue lifted her gun and moved to step out of the back of the van, Destiny tilted her head and spoke. "Beware child, not all is as it seems. Your powers, while they possess great possibilities, hold a degree of enthrallment for you. If you are not careful, you will lose yourself."

Less cryptic than usual, but regardless, Rogue felt her temperature rise in annoyance. 'Enthrallment?' Rogue snorted quietly to herself. What did they know about her powers, or how they made her feel? Sure, she loved the feeling of dominating someone else, of being feared by men twice her size; she reveled in forcing her will on another person and taking everything their mind held. There was nothing they could hide from her; no dirty secret or hot fantasy escaped her. Being in such control gave her an almost sexual pleasure that she craved more and more each time she absorbed somebody's mind into her own. But enthrallment? Really.

Wordlessly, she stepped into the night and quietly melted into the shadows. Mystique turned with a puzzled look to Destiny, but said nothing. She shut the door to the van with a quiet click.

The snapping of a twig brings Rogue quickly out of her reverie. Thoughts of the past slip away and she focuses her attention to the present. Forcing herself to remain still, she waits for her guest to give away their position. Hearing a soft rustling to her left rear, she pivots on her heels from her sitting position, and with lightning speed is upon her target before their heart can take another beat.

"Ain't no use hidin', sugah. Ah know you're there."

But then, maybe not. The forest is empty save for her. _Strange_, Rogue thinks. _There was someone here, Ah felt 'em._ Listening, Rogue stands absolutely still. The wind blows softly through the trees, crickets chirp, but there are no sounds that don't belong. _Ah know Ah heard somethin'_, she muses. Turning her back to the darkness, she moves towards the perch she had just occupied on the embankment of the lake. She hits the ground with a solid thump and her breath leaves her. Forcibly, she is turned over onto her back as a dark form kneels over her. She sees the flash of metal a split second before it comes towards her throat. Bucking, she throws her assailant over her head and pivots to her feet. Her bare fist rockets towards a collision course with her assailant's face. Empty air. Spinning, she manages to throw up a forearm block as a kick zeros in on her mid-section. She counters with a side-thrust kick and makes solid contact. A pained grunt is her reward and she moves forward to take advantage of the situation. Rogue sees her opponent recover quickly and begin to step out of range as she delivers a spinning back kick. A front snap kick is returned to her mid-section even as another rewarding grunt from her opponent rings out into the still air. _Alright enough_, Rogue seethes. _This ends now_. Metal streaks towards her throat again; but lands no-where close to her. Taking to the air, she bolts straight up and is gone from sight in the mere blink of an eye. The sounds of battle dissipate into the crisp night air and her opponent is left standing alone. _Not for long, sugah_. _Let's see how you like this_. The ground beneath her prey's feet shudders and suddenly, she is there. Erupting from the ground like an angry volcano goddess, she topples her prey and pounces on them before they have a chance to realize what has happened. Her bare hands lash out again and this time makes contact with their face. Memories flood into her mind like a dam breaking. Within moments, she realizes who her opponent is and why they attacked her.

"How ya feelin' now, sugah?" Rogue asks. She helps Storm into a sitting position.

"Much better. Thank you, Rogue." Storm brings a hand to her forehead and rubs her face. "I thought I had you. You were so absorbed in thought, you never even heard me approaching. A fatal mistake, I thought, on your behalf. I could not let the opportunity pass."

"Ah know. Ah didn't hear ya comin'. Even when Ah knew someone was there, ya managed to fool me. Must be why you're team leader again and Ah'm not anymore."

"You know that is not true, Rogue. With your powers as unstable as they are right now…"

"Ah pose a greater risk than b'fore. Ah know. Worst part of it is, Ah can't control 'em. Wouldn't be so bad t' have access t' all th' powers Ah've absorbed over the years, but Ah got no control over which ones Ah use an' when." She holds her arms out in front of her and extends her claws. "'Cept for these. For some reason, Wolvie's power's are the only one's Ah got some measure of control over."

"Why did you not use your claws on me when I attacked you?"

Rogue examines the claws protruding from her hands. "Honestly hon," Rogue laughs painfully to herself, "it hurts. Ah may be invulnerable, but these danged things hurt an' Ah don't understand it." She retracts them back into her hands. "'Sides, Ah forgot Ah had 'em."

Storm laughs as she gets to her feet. "You forgot you had them?"

Rogue looks shyly to the ground. "Yeah, well, heat o' the moment an' all…"

"If you don't mind me asking Rogue, is there anything troubling you?"

"'Sides the usual?" Rogue laughs. "Naw, jus' thinkin' is all."

"Really? It seemed like you were doing a little more than 'just thinking'."

"Yeah, well." Rogue looks past Storm's shoulder in the direction of the mansion. "Ah can't help but thinkin' 'bout Momma. Ah ain't dense, Ah know she's used me in the past; Ah've done some awful nasty things for her. Ah've killed people an' Ah've seen things that no kid rightly should. But Ah can't blame her for the things Ah've done. Ah did 'em for her approval, yes; but Ah also enjoyed it. What kinda person does that make me?"

"You were a child…" Storm starts.

"Yeah, Ah know, but that ain't no excuse. Ah knew what Ah was right an' wrong." Rogue stops suddenly, a lump in her throat. "She's done some nasty things, but Ah…Ah never thought she'd actually hurt me. Leastways not intentionally." Her hand goes to her stomach reflexively. "She stabbed me Storm. Ah got in her way and she took me out. If it weren't for Logan's healing power, Ah'd be dead. She had no idea Ah wouldn't die…She didn't care." Rogue chokes back a soft sob.

Instinctively, Storm reaches out to comfort her friend, taking her into her arms in a protective embrace. Rogue cries softly into her friend's shoulder then uncomfortably withdraws, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"Yeah, well we should head back to the mansion. Ah imagine Remy's wondering where Ah am."

Seeing her friend's unease, she lets her change the subject. "That's right, Remy mentioned you two were going into town tonight for dinner before we leave tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. Won't be seein' him for a while. Who knows when we'll be back. Destiny's diaries…," Rogue stops herself. "Let's get back."


	2. Chapter 2 Remy

**Chapter Two**

It was dark and near freezing as Rogue crept soundlessly towards the compound. The weight of the gun felt comfortable in her hand, she felt somehow more connected to her surroundings when she had it with her. Mystique had trained her to use it shortly after taking her under her wing; would not accept any less than perfection in her skills. Rogue did not disappoint her.

Searchlights cut random paths through the night, eating the darkness indiscriminately. She kept to the blackness, allowing it to envelop her in its embrace like a lover providing warm solace on a long winter's night. She smiled to herself as a guard walked into her line of sight. He hadn't seen her, she was sure of that. She stopped and watched him briefly. He had his gun slung over his shoulder and was in the process of lighting a cigarette. Such an easy target but there was no need to eliminate him. She could very easily slip away without being noticed; and she had only twenty minutes before the next guard change and Momma was waiting. Sighing, she turned her attention to the more immediate task of getting into the compound. Moving forward quietly, she made her way to the perimeter fence and quickly scaled it, jumping soundlessly to the ground and running to the building that lay twenty meters from her.

She kept to the wall with her gun poised near her shoulder. Hearing voices, she stopped just before rounding the corner. Reaching into her jacket, she withdrew her silencer and screwed it onto her gun. No sense making any more noise than I have to, she thought. She could hear two voices, both male. They were talking about a local bar they had visited last night. A leer appeared on her face as she stepped into their view. Two shots, both were silenced. Both men fell to the ground with a thud, a small bullet hole in each of their skulls. She glanced down at them, then to the bloody smears on the opposite wall. She bent down and retrieved a key card from one of the guards. Not bothering to spare another look, she moved into the building and ventured down the hall.

The lights hummed softly, casting an artificial light on the dull gray walls. Doors lined both sides of the hallway, which held nothing, not one scrap of furniture or adornment. Each hallway that she entered looked identical to the last. If she had not studied the blueprints so thoroughly, or had spent so much time in the Pentagon with her mother in her guise as Raven Darkholme, Deputy Director of Defense, she would have been lost. As it were, she knew she was nearing her target. She checked her watch - only twelve minutes left. That gave her two minutes to get what she came for and get the hell out. The information she needed was in the center of the compound in a guarded room. The only way in was through the guards and she hoped that the key card she had liberated would help ensure easy access after that. If not, she would fall back on her original plan. She would have to blow the doors.

Finally, her goal was in sight. Peering cautiously around the corner, she counted four guards. Not a problem, not for someone like her. Straightening herself, she stepped casually into their view.

"Hey boys, lookin' for a good time?"

Their guns immediately locked onto her and began firing. She threw herself to the floor; her own gun responded seemingly of it's own volition and answered their shots with three of her own. Three guards fell to the floor lifeless, the remaining guard continued to firing on her. She lunged at him, not bothering to fire her gun. A stray shot ricocheted off a door jam and caught her in the side. Snarling, her vision suddenly turning red with rage, she threw her gun aside and planted a kick squarely in his stomach. He doubled over in pain, and she kneed him in his stomach and smashed her elbow into his spine. He fell to the floor, groaning. Bleeding from her side, but not yet feeling any real pain, she grabbed the guard by the hair and brought his face close to hers.

"Ya didn't answer mah question."

Confusion and anger showed visibly on his face. "Ah asked you if you were lookin' for a good time." Rogue clarified. Then she punched him in the throat.

Choking, he struggled to free himself from her grasp. Rogue grabbed him with her free hand around his neck. "Ah'm sorry, that hurt? Let me kiss it better." Forcibly, she raised him off his knees and indulged herself in a kiss. The guard tried to struggle out of her grasp, but almost immediately her mutant powers kicked in and she felt his mind becoming one with hers. His body went limp in her grasp, but she continued to hold on. His energy, his thoughts and memories flooded into her mind and she groaned in pleasure. She searched his memories and found what she wanted – access codes, strategies, military information her mother would no doubt find useful. Pleased with herself, she let the guard drop from her grasp, his body to heavy to hold onto any longer. She stood there for a moment, allowing the pleasure to ripple through her. Rousing herself from her side quest, she turned to the looked door. Using the key card she had liberated, she swiped it through the scanner on the lock. The lock beeped but the light did not turn green. Picking the code from the guard's memories, she keyed it into the keypad and the door opened with an audible hiss. Smiling, she picked her gun up off the floor and stepped inside.

Instead of finding a room full of computers as she had expected, she walked into a sparsely decorated cell. Standing in the center of the room, eyeing her nervously was a middle-aged man.

"Wha' the hell?" Rogue spit. She glanced around the room, and then turned on the man staring at her.

"Not w-what you were expecting?" The man jerked nervously and began slowly moving away from her. "I know why y-you're here, but you won't get away with this…"

"Really?" Rogue found this thought horribly amusing. She pondered this man briefly, and noticed that something was off about him. "What makes you think that…?"

Rogue suddenly fell to the floor from the force of an unseen attack. She let out an involuntary groan of pain as her side began to throb. Looking down, she noticed blood on the floor. Her blood. Blinding anger mixed with fear, propelling her to her feet. She managed to turn around and sidestep as a shot rang out from behind her. It passed harmlessly by her as she unsheathed her knife that she had strapped to her arm. She advanced on her attacker, surprising him with her agility. Moving behind him, she grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to her. He moved to stop her, elbowing her in her injured side. She fell back in pain, howling despite herself. This wasn't going well, she thought. Momma's gonna be pissed. By now, she was bleeding profusely, and she knew she had to end this soon – before she passed out. She drew her arm back and let the knife fly from her grasp. It landed off target, embedding itself in his leg. Better than nothing, she thought. Pulling herself together, she lunged at him and, using his distraction, pulled the knife from his leg. She moved quickly behind him and pulled his head back. The knife slowly slashed a straight line across his throat. His blood spilled down the front of his shirt and he slumped against her. She shoved him away from her and looked at her hands. They were now covered in both of their blood. Holding her knife up, she turned to face the old man. He was gone.

"Shit, shit, shit," Rogue cursed. She spun around to see where he had gone and turned abruptly into a tall, well-muscled and sinister-looking man dressed in red. The next thing that her mind registered was a bolt of energy throwing her against a wall, sinister laughter, and then blackness.

"Rogue?" Nothing.

"Rogue? Chere, you listenin'?"

"Huh? Oh, Ah'm sorry Remy. Guess Ah was lost in thought. What were ya sayin'?"

"I was askin' ya if ya liked the movie." Remy regards her silently for a moment. She was unusually quiet since she had come back from the lake with Storm. He suspected that she was taking Peter's death harder than she had let on and for some reason didn't want the others to know how she was feeling. Usually when she was this quiet, it meant the hurt went deep.

"Well, hey what's not to like about Mel Gibson?" She flashes him a smile and he feels himself responding in kind. She loops her arm through his as they continue to walk the couple of blocks to the restaurant. Resting her head briefly on his shoulder, she sighs softly before she speaks again.

"So, ya gonna miss me Cajun?"

"Yep. But I still think I should be comin' wit' ya. Never know what kind of nasties ya gonna be runnin' into." He casts her a sidelong glance. "B'sides, who's gonna keep ya warm at night?"

She quickly glances up at him and, seeing his smile, groans inwardly to herself. "Don'tcha ever give up?"

He responds by wrapping his arm around her and drawing her in close to his side. "I would, but I think you like it to much!" He stops abruptly on the sidewalk and turns her to face him. "Chere…" he rubs his hands up and down the sides of her arms. Even through the fabric of her dress and jacket, he can feel the intoxicating warmth of her skin. "I should come with ya. I don't care about your power's mutatin'. We'll get through this together."

"No Remy, Ah don't wanna hurt you. Ah couldn't bear it if Ah hurt you. Mah powers are out of control thanks to that incident with Z'cann. What would Ah do if Ah looked atcha an' blew yer head off with Cyke's optic blasts?"

Remy chuckles.

"Somethin' Ah don't know about, sugah?"

"Jus' getting' a mental picture…sorry."

Sighing, Rogue steps out of Remy's embrace but he quickly pulls her back into his arms. When she does not struggle, he guides her head to his shoulder and holds her there. Bringing his face down, he rests his chin on the top of her head. The flowery scent of her shampoo fills his nostrils and his imagination. The thought of her laying naked on top of him suddenly overpowers his higher mental functions and he stands motionless with her as time slips away from them.

"We're leavin' tomorrow. Spain, I think. But Ah don' wanna think about it right now. Destiny's diaries can wait one more day." Rogue hugs Remy closer to her then pulls away. "Besides, Ah'm famished. Let's eat, then we can go somewhere an' be alone."


	3. Chapter 3 A Night Out

**Chapter Three**

"May I take your coat, Madam?" The maitre d' asks Rogue politely as she and Remy walk in off the street. Remy steps behind her and slides her coat off her shoulders, slowly grazing her arms with his hands. He hands it to him and gently places Rogue's arm through his and guides her to the entrance of the lavish dining room to wait for the maitre d' to check their reservation.

"Lebeau, party of two."

"Trés bien, monsieur Lebeau. Right this way, the table you requested is ready."

Rogue and Remy follow the man through the dining room to a dimly lit table sequestered in the farthest corner. At least six-dozen roses wait in elegant pedestal vases surrounding their table. A solitary candle in a silver holder adorns the table. Rogue squeezes her love's arm as they approach the table, show showing visibly on her face.

"Oh mah God, Remy…," her voice trails off, her eyes wide. She looks to him, expecting him to say something to her. He only grins, his smile reaching all the way to his bedroom eyes. Flustered, Rogue allows him to seat her as the maitre d' pours glasses of campaign. She continues to remain silent until Remy has seated himself and the waiter has left with their orders.

"Um, did I miss something? Is it our anniversary?"

Remy says nothing, so she continues. "Well, Ah know it's not mah birthday….riiiight?" She says hesitantly.

Remy laughs, "Nah, it's not your birthday, chere."

He reaches across the table and takes her hands in his own. Slowly, he makes circles on her upturned palms. An involuntary sigh escapes her lips and he finds that he cannot take his eyes off of her. Mesmerized, he momentarily forgets what he meant to say.

"Remy?"

"An' I'm supposed t' be th' thief." Remy shakes his head. "I just wanted to give you somethin'; to remember me by." He gives her a sidelong glance. "Is it workin'?"

"Ah would say so sugah, but you didn't haveta go to so much trouble. You're kinda hard to forget. Trust me." She turns her hands over in his so that she can hold onto him. "Ah guess you go overboard on ever'thin' you do."

"I try, but you make it kinda hard sometimes."

"Ah know, Ah guess you sorta freak me out at times. No one's ever tried to get close t' me b'fore. An' you just won't stop tryin'." She gazes deep into his eyes, blazing her way into his soul. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, chere. The night's not over yet. So, not t' change the subject, but just how long are ya gonna be gone?" Before she can interrupt him, he continues. "Jus' so I know how long I'm gonna have to lay awake at night thinkin' 'bout you."

"Ah donno. It'll probably take awhile to find all o' Destiny's diaries and even Ah don't know where they are. That's why we're takin' Tessa, or should I say Sage, with us. She's kinda like our divining rod. Hopefully, she can lead us in the right direction. Only real bad part in all this is that we're pretty much goin' on radio silence, so you won't be hearing much from us."

"Yeah, I know. Any idea why everyone wants to keep the Professor out of the loop?"

"Ya mean 'sides the fact that the knowledge in these books is the equivalent to holdin' the fate of the world in your hands? An' that's way to much power for one person to handle, even the Prof."

"Well, he did wad all his negative crap into a nasty little ball in his subconscious an' it somehow escaped into the real world and tried t' kill us all." Remy stopped and thought about that for a second. "Well, in his defense, he seems much better now."

A waiter returned with their meals and quickly left them to contemplate their conversation. As they ate their meal, they engaged in small talk and vows of affection. When they had finished, and Rogue was on her fifth glass of campaign, they resumed their previous discussion.

"Ah can't speak for the Professor, but we've all done some nasty things in our lives. It can't be what defines us." Rogue took another sip of campaign, finishing the glass. "The Prof's a good man, otherwise we all wouldn't follow him an' believe in his dream for a better world."

"Another glass, chere?" Remy offers the last of the campaign.

"You're not tryin' t' get me drunk, are ya hon?"

"Nope, wouldn't dream of it." That smile flashes again.

"Good, 'cause Ah'm afraid it would take a lot more'n that. Y'know, what with the alien DNA and Wolvie's 'borrowed' healing factor, it kinda makes it near impossible to get drunk."

"We could try….," he winks suggestively.

"Yeah, Ah can picture it now. The girl with little to no control o' her powers drunk as a skunk. That'd be fun."

"I can imagine all the fun we'd have. You an' me all alone, all your inhibitions gone…."

"Ya don't haveta get me drunk to do that, sugah."

The silence hangs between them in an almost palpable form. Simultaneously, they rise from their seats and make their way out of the restaurant; Remy stopping only long enough to pay their bill and retrieve Rogue's coat.

"So, how are we gonna do this without actually touchin'?"

"Trust me, sugah. If Ah knew, we'd have done it already."

"Well, what if we didn't actually touch?"

"What? Then what would be the point?"

"What if I touch you, but you don't touch me?"

"Again, same thing. 'Sides, that wouldn't work."

"How about silk sheets?"

"Like in those stupid stories?"

"Okay, what if we…"

"An' Ah thought you were such a ladies man."

"How 'bout we take off enough clothes t' actually do it, but not enough to risk accidental contact to trigger your powers?"

"Plllggghhhh. That idea sucks."

"Oooooh, I got it. C'mere, let's try somethin' different." Remy grabs Rogue's hand and drags her to the Queen-sized bed in the middle of the lavish hotel room. He reaches into his pants pocket, withdraws a quarter, and throws it onto the floor. "Lets see if you can pick that up."

"Remy, that's not horribly challenging." She starts to get up off the bed to retrieve it, but he puts a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Not like that, with your mind."

"What?" Rogue turns to look at him.

"You have access to all the powers you've absorbed, including the telekinetic powers of Jean and Betsy. Maybe you can consciously use 'em, instead of them appearing at random." He grabs both her hands and implores her with his eyes.

Sigh Rogue looks to Remy, her love, then to the quarter laying on the floor. Theoretically, it was possible. Once the powers manifested themselves, with the exception of Cyclops' power (but only because he could not control the power himself), she could use them as effectively as their original owners. The problem was in controlling when they emerged; she never knew when they would or for how long. Sometimes, she would manifest several powers at once, not always with beneficial results.

"Okay, Ah'll try."

Remy slides back onto the bed and positions himself behind Rogue, pulling her against him. His arms snake around her torso and he rests his hands just below her breasts. Leaning into his warmth, she asks "Jus' how am Ah supposed to concentrate when you're distracting' me like this?"

"I'm not distracting you, I'm jus' givin' you incentive."

"Incentive to drive me insane, mebbe..." she sighs. Breathing deeply, the smell of him floods her senses. She relaxes into him before she realizes what they are doing. Abruptly, she tenses and moves away from him.

"Chere..." he whispers.

"Ah'm sorry, Remy." Arms close to the front of her body, rigid, she tightly clasps her hands together.

Seeing her attempt to protect herself emotionally, he smiles warmly at her to let her know he understands. "S'okay." He moves off the bed to stand in front of her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he simply informs her "Ya know how I get around money..."

"Ain't you in a constant state o' horny?" She refutes.

He laughs and pulls her back down onto the bed with him. She lets out a startled cry as she falls on top of him. Giving up, she rests her head on his shoulder and places her hand over his heart. "Wanna try the quarter thing again?" she asks.

"Later..." He pulls the covers over them and positions her so he can lay behind her, cradling her in his arms.

Rogue awakes the next morning with Remy spooning her, with one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other one covering her breasts. She lay there in utter contentment for at least half an hour, recalling the events of the previous night. She felt better about their relationship and had renewed hope about her powers. They had spent the better part of an hour trying to summon borrowed telekinetic powers. She had almost succeeded in moving the quarter; well she had thought she had and Remy encouraged her to believe in it. Whether it was true or not did not matter; merely believing that it could be possible meant the world to her.

Glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed, she realizes it's time to return to the mansion. The team would be looking for her soon; it was nearly time to leave for Spain. Turning into his body, she buries her face into his chest and inhales his scent. Running her hands along the length of his back, she memorizes every contour, each inch of him. Remy slowly awakes and presses his hips against her as he stretches languidly.

"Mornin', Rogue." He kisses the top of her head. "Time t' go?"

Rogue doesn't move. "Uh-huh." She nuzzles closer to him.

"Sure you don' want t' take me wit you?"

"Ah don't think you'd fit in mah duffle bag."

"Then we should be getting' back." They slowly untangle from each other and get out of bed. Standing side by side, Rogue turns and puts her hand over Remy's heart.

"I'll miss you..."


	4. Chapter 4 Ready for the Road

**Chapter Four**

"Got all the stuff ya asked for loaded into the car, boss." Logan approaches Storm from behind, lighting his trademark cigar as he speaks.

"Thank you, Logan." She turns away from the kitchen counter to face him, a worried look on her face. "Has Rogue returned yet from the city?"

"Nope, haven't seen her." He draws on his cigar and exhales slowly. "Wasn't she with the Cajun?"

"Yes, they went out for dinner last night and have not yet returned. I am beginning to worry."

"She's a big girl. She'll be here." Logan leans against the refrigerator and regards her silently through the wisps of smoke. Hailed as a weather goddess in her native homeland of Africa, she commands a quiet respect with her regal bearing and staunch self-control. Stark white hair provides a startling contrast against her chocolate coloured skin, complimented by her vivid blue eyes.

"Are the others ready to go?" She glances up at him over the rim of her coffee mug.

"Yep. Beast is in his lab getting' the last of his do-dads together, Psylocke and Sage are lurkin' around the car givin' each other the evil eye, and poor Thunderbird's caught in the middle." Logan chuckles beneath his breath and adds. "Sure ya don't want me to tag along, just in case?"

"I am sure, my friend. I need you here to act as a liaison between the home team and mine. Only you and Rogue possess a natural resistance to telepathy, and since we are keeping this mission from Charles' knowledge you are the best choice to stay here. Also, since these diaries belonged to Rogue's late guardian, Destiny, she might provide some insight. Besides, I do not think I could stop her from coming even if I wanted to."

"Ya got that right, hon." Rogue bounces in, smiling.

"Beginnin' to think ya weren't comin', sweetheart."

"Not a chance, Wolvie." Rogue brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. Walking over to the coffee pot on the counter, she retrieves a cup and pours herself some of the hot brown liquid. Jumping up onto the counter, she eyes her teammates over the rim of her cup. "What's the sitch?"

Ororo sighs at Rogue's use of slang. "All is set for our departure. We were merely waiting for you to return from your excursion with Remy."

"Okay, mah bag's packed, Ah just gotta go get it." She jumps down off the counter and dumps the rest of her coffee into the sink. "Just gimme a sec, an' Ah'll be right down." Rogue flashes a smile over her shoulder as she leaves the kitchen.

Logan takes another drag on his cigar as he escorts Ororo outside. "Will she be alright?" She asks.

"She's doin' better." Logan replies. "Long as she keeps up with the meditatin' we've been doin'. But there ain't no guarantees. There's no way of knowin' when the powers she's absorbed in the past will surface. There's not much else we can do right now 'cept be there for her." He stops mid-step and looks at her. "An' be careful."

Storm sighs. "An unfortunate response—she is a dear friend. But with her powers as they are now, she is very dangerous indeed."

Storm places a hand on Wolverine's arm. "All will be well, my friend. We are a family, we look after our own."

"Storm, thank God you're here." Thunderbird rushes towards her.

"What is the matter, Neil?" Strom closes the distance between them. Glancing between Elizabeth and Tessa, Neil urges her toward the two women.

"I've been trying to break them up, but they won't listen to me."

"What are they arguing about?"

Neil clears his throat. "Um, me actually." Logan snorts.

"Logan, please."

"Sorry, darlin'."

"I will take care of this, please see that Hank is on his way down."

Wolverine mock salutes her. "Sure thing, boss lady." He turns abruptly on his heel and heads back to the mansion.

Minutes later….

"Alright, Storm. The gang's all here." Rogue says as she throws her army surplus duffle bag into the trunk of the car. "Let's get this show on the road."


	5. Chapter 5 Torture

Chapter 5 

**Mid-flight to Spain – Economy Class**

Storm shifts restlessly in her seat, rousing Elizabeth from a light nap. She could cope with her claustrophobia, had successfully in the past, but that didn't make the stifling fear vanish. Smiling apologetically to Elizabeth, she tries to occupy her thoughts by examining the people around her.

The X-Men are seated sporadically within the bowels of economy class and she glances at each of them to reassure herself that everyone is okay. She pauses longer on Tessa and Rogue. Both are engrossed in magazines and appear relaxed. She liked to think that she knew Rogue better than most, save for Remy. She looks closer at Rogue, trying to glean what she may be thinking.

Rogue wasn't reading the copy of People she held in her hands. Glancing over at Tessa, she closes her magazine and leans forward to put it in the mesh holder.

"Ya know, Tessa, Ya really shouldn't try to piss Betsy off like that." She glances over at Elizabeth deep in conversation with Ororo.

"I don't know what you mean, Rogue." Tessa is the most recent addition to the team, having defected from their enemies, the Hellfire Club. Rogue knew all about defecting from the other side, had done so years earlier. It wasn't easy for her to gain the trust of the X-Men, but she had proven herself time and again in battle. Originally she had sought to only gain control of her powers. Frowning to herself, she tried not to think about how not only had she not gained control, but she had mutated her powers to the extent where she had even less control.

Interrupting Rogue from her musings, Tessa continues.

"Pass me that issue of Cosmo."

Rogue retrieves the magazine and casually tosses it to her. "Yes, you do." Rogue relaxes into her seat, slouching down and pressing her knees into the seat in front of her. "Couldn't fly us first-class?" Rogue mumbles beneath her breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just sayin' Ah don't know why we're not flyin' first-class. An' don't change the subject. You're not even interested in Neil. Why pretend y'are?"

"Who says I'm not?"

"Come on. You're just tryin' t' ruffle a few feathers."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps…. Well, Ah wouldn't ruffle too many. Betsy's bound to return the favour." Rogue closes her eyes. "Wake me up in an hour, 'kay?"

"Of course."

Darkness.

And pain. Lots of pain.

Disjointed sounds – voices – hovering in my ear.

Can't move. Why?

"……..she awake?"

"…..took too long……of course…….experiment."

Body feels like lead, can't even lift mah head. Wha' th' hell happened?

"….I want her awake."

Mah ribs feel like they're on fire.

"Wake her up."

"Argh!" Cold, razor sharp needle punctures mah throat, turning hot, melting mah brain. Ah can't pull away, Ah can't even move. Ah can feel it spreadin' to mah brain, through mah body.

"We're pleased you could join us, Rogue isn't it?" What an odd name. I'm sure there's a deep and meaningful story behind it…"

"W-what are you…?" Mah voice cracks as Ah open mah eyes, only to be painfully blinded. "What did you…?"

"Inject you with?" A soft chuckle. "Oh, nothing you've never sampled before, I'm sure."

Ah can hear him moving around. Hesitantly, Ah open mah eyes again with slightly better results.

"A stimulant, with a dash of opium for fun." A wicked smile punctuates his confession. "Yes, my dear. Open your eyes. I want you to see this."

Ah recognize him. He's the guy from the compound who trashed me. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. You can call me Dr. Anders." He holds a scalpel directly in my line of vision, turning it over in his hand to examine it. "Yes, well. Let's get started shall we?"

"Start with what? What the hell do you want with me?"

His eyes, Ah'd never seen such eyes, gleam as he moves the scalpel towards me. Fear kicks in, and Ah try to get up. Only now do Ah notice mah limbs are strapped to the table.

"Aaaarrrgghhhhhh!"

The blade cuts slowly into mah already wounded side. Ah can feel the opium effecting me, but whatever pleasure Ah might have felt because of it is short-lived. Dr. Anders pauses in his work, the blade still piercing mah skin as he reaches to a tray of surgical instruments beside me. Retrieving a pair of pliers, he returns to his work.

"Yes, I'm afraid this is going to hurt." Digging into mah open wound for what feels like an eternity, Ah can only grit mah teeth and try not to scream.

"Please, if you feel the need to scream, go right ahead. No one can hear you." He doesn't pause in his work. "Besides, I like it when women scream."

"S-sicko." Ah manage to say through gritted teeth as Ah throw mah head to the side, eyes shut tightly against the pain.

"I suppose it would be a good thing if you could only pass out." He smiles at me. "Too bad you're full of stimulants."

Ah feel him gouging deeper into mah side, a painful twist and a sharp tug, followed by a small metallic clink.

"There, no more bullet." He steps away from me. " You can open your eyes now, dear."

The force of his tools no longer digging into me, Ah can relax against mah restraints. "Bastard." Is all Ah can manage.

"Perhaps." He gently replaces his tools on the tray beside me and picks up a small vial filled with a white powder. Turning back to me, he empties the contents into mah exposed wound. This time, Ah can't stop the scream that tears from mah throat.

"Salt." He says matter-of-factly. "Mr. Bradford, please bring me the other tray." He gestures to the far side of the room. "My assistant," he explains.

Ah can hear the sound of the wheels on the floor as his assistant brings the tray closer. Ah open mah eyes to glare at him, only to see him busy arranging an array of surgical arms above me. One arm has a small bone saw, some have syringes with different brightly coloured tubes dangling from them. But the one being brought directly in front of me has an odd looking scalpel. Big, jagged, and nasty looking. This is so not where Ah want to be. Ah know it's pointless, but Ah struggle against mah restraints anyway. Dr. Anders merely pauses to place a hand on mah shoulder and assures me in a soothing tone that this will all be over soon. Yeah, right.

"What do you want with me?"

He looks at her, a sinister smile spreading across his face. "I've been watching you, Rogue. You really are quite vicious. And your power – well, it really is quite fascinating. Tell me, what does it feel like to have another's mind in your own? You seem to enjoy it…"

"Go to hell."

He continues as though Ah haven't interrupted him. "I suppose you like being the one in control." He stops. "This must be quite upsetting for you." He stares at me as if waiting for me to reply.

"Regardless, your power can be of use to me. That is why you are here."

"Momma will come for me."

"Stupid child." He leans closer, his breath fanning mah face. "She gave you to me."

"Liar!" It can't be true. "No!"

"Yes!" To punctuate this bitter truth, he drives a cold syringe into mah left arm.

"Heroin. I've been t old you react to it in an interesting way."

Ah knew Ah did too. Mystique had given it to me before. She had used it, told me it was okay if Ah did too. Some part of me knew it was wrong, but it made me feel good. Alive. That' s what's important. However, Ah'd never mixed drugs before. Ah don't know how much he'd given me, but the heroin and opium were starting to react.

Ah can feel a cold sweat overcoming me, a molten fire in mah side. Mah head feels as though it's not part of mah body. Can't think straight, but I have to study for my road test. Daddy says I can have the car when I pass.

She hadn't realized she was talking, or that she had her eyes closed. Only when she felt the warmth of another person's hand pressed against her face did she snap her eyes open.

She had no control; the thoughts, feelings, and abilities of another flooded into her sub consciousness. A mutant with telekinetic abilities and latent psi talents, she now knew. Her body began to tremble, but she was unaware.

The mutant, his name was Ken, collapsed onto her. His liquid brown eyes closed and his athletic form relaxed. Her mind shattered like a broken mirror as her body began to shake violently.

Chaotic images tore through her mind, some hers, most not. The Prom, enlisting in the army, picking flowers, being locked in a cold cell before being dragged out to touch some woman.

Panic surges through her body as she loses her own identity in the surge of another's memories. A scream tears through the silence. Hers? Followed by a powerful telekinetic blast that levels the room in a 50 meter radius around her. Convulsions take over her as she slips into unconsciousness.

"Rogue?"

"Something's wrong! Can you wake her up?"

"Rogue? Can you hear me?"

Screaming, Rogue bolts forward in her seat, nearly decapitating Tessa in the process. Falling backwards to avoid Rogue's sudden movement, she falls unceremoniously into the aisle.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" Bone claws tear through the back of Rogue's hands.

"Rogue, calm down!" Storm steps towards her, but retreats slightly when her claws come menacing close to her.

Hank, who was previously engrossed in composing his research paper on the legacy virus in the seat behind her, lunges forward and grabs Rogue from behind; pinning her arms to her side.

Snarling, Rogue reels back, dislodging herself from his grasp.

"Rogue!" Tessa slaps her hard.

"Wha..?" Rogue stops mid-movement and blinks. "What the hell?" Suddenly recognizing where she is, she retreats. "Ah'm sorry, y'all."

"Everything is all right, people." Elizabeth addresses the startled passengers. "Our friend just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Under her breath she adds, "Sheath your claws, Rogue before somebody sees."

"What happened, my fearless southern flower?" Hank queries from behind her.

Slumping forward in her seat, hands on her forehead, she replies, " Ah was dreamin', Ah guess. But it seemed so real, so vivid. Y'know, like it was happenin' right now."

Sitting down in the seat beside her, Storm interjects. "You've been doing this a lot lately, child. Is there something wrong?"

"Ah don't know. First Ah was just reminiscing about the old days. Thinkin' about my roots, y'know. But it's been just that." She shakes her head as if to clear the recent memory of her dream. "Until now. It seemed more than that."

"Apparently."" Betsy mumbles.

"Well, this will have to wait until later. We're just about to land in Spain. Everyone, return to your seats. We have much to do."


	6. Chapter 6 Spain

**Chapter Six**

**Cadiz, Spain - Airport parking lot**

Staring out into a vast sea of metal, glass, and rubber; Bishop wonders again if travelling like average tourists was a good idea. The sun burns brightly in the afternoon sky, turning the asphalt into a superheated hot plate. Adjusting his sunglasses against the glare of windshields, he glances to the parking lot hoping to see a sign of Neil arriving with their rental car. Turning slightly when he feels a hand pressing gently against his back, he looks down into Ororo's captivating blue eyes.

"Bishop."

"Storm." Sometimes it was still difficult to believe that he was a member of this legendary team of heroes. His entire life, he had been told stories of their legendary exploits. They were his heroes. When he had travelled back in time to stop one of their own from betraying them, he had no idea he would be included in their ranks. Staring into the eyes of their leader, he could not imagine himself being anything but.

"Be at ease, my friend. You look as though you're guarding the President."

"Excuse me?"

"She's tryin' t' tell ya t' r'lax, hon. You're freakin' the locals out." Lounging against a support pillar, Rogue peers at him through her ruby quartz glasses. Arms folded across her chest, she exudes boredom. "We're sup'osed to be tourists here, not the FBI."

"I never learned how to relax, Rogue." He smiles at her, then to Storm. Ororo merely returns his smile and accepts his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Verily. It's serendipitous that we have the chance to partake in this opulent scenery and bountiful sunshine." Beast, otherwise known as Hank McCoy, chimes in. Thanks to the portable image inducer he carries, he is able to mask his true form, that of abundant muscles and blue fur. Appearing as he is now, shorts and gaudy Hawaiian shirt, he has the opportunity to blend in with the rest of the travellers.

"Yes, the weather is quite pleasant, isn't it Ororo?" Elizabeth Braddock, however, has not quite learned the meaning of 'blending in'. More often than not, most people consider her to be aloof. A British born Asian transformed beauty, her striking purple hair merely acts as an accent to her silk form-fitting purple dress. Generous amounts of flesh offer passers-by an abundance of eye-candy.

"Indeed. A day such as this reminds me of my native homeland. Perhaps, since we are this close anyway, we could pay a visit once our task is finished here." A gust of wind catches Storm's stark white mane and whips it into the warm air. Turning her face to the sun, she inhales the scent of water riding the air and allows the sun to warm her face.

"Sight-seein'. Sure, that sounds like a blast." Rogue stands away from the pillar and picks up her duffle bag. "Looks like Neil found our car. Let's get movin' team."

"Sounds like you're ready for action, Rogue." Tessa steps through the terminal doors, a cold soft drink in hand. Squinting against the glare of the afternoon sun, she pulls her sunglasses from the top of her head to cover her eyes. "And it looks like I'm just in time for Neil." She casts a meaningful glance at Psylocke. "How fortunate."

Elizabeth glares at Tessa. Rogue lets out an exasperated sigh. "If'n you were tryin' that crap with me and Remy, you'd be gettin' more'n dirty looks."

"Ooookay, then." Hank cautiously interjects. "Um, perhaps we should go." The car comes to a halt beside them. With a flamboyant bow, he adds "After you, my gentle ladies."

**Interlude**

**Ten years previous.**

Overlooking the crowded streets of Madrid, in the elegant breakfast nook of the penthouse belonging to the recluse millionaire Toby Cambridge, Irene Adler sat quietly absorbing the myriad of sounds assaulting her senses. The most insistent, and intrusive, was that of a young pre-adolescent southern girl with an explosive temper. Sighing inwardly, Irene tried to recount the number of times this past week alone the young girl and her foster mother, Raven, had come to trading verbal blows. She had lost count. Carefully placing her cup of coffee on the table before her, she retrieved her cane from its resting place beside her and slowly got to her feet.

It was mid-summer, and the heat was becoming unbearable. The heat wasn't the only thing becoming unbearable, she thought. Rubbing her temples in an effort to ease the dull ache that had begun, she walked quietly down the hallway to the bedroom where the terrible noise originated.

"Raven, could you not leave the girl alone for just one morning?"

"Irene?" Turning away from the closed bedroom door that barred her entrance into her daughter's room, she quickly approached her dear friend and placed a supportive hand under her elbow. "The child doesn't listen. I should just leave her alone?"

"For today, yes. Leave the girl alone." Sagging slightly against Raven's grip, her voice carried with it the frustration and weariness of its owner.

"What's wrong, Irene?"

"A headache." She replied as Raven lead her to her own bedroom. "I'm afraid I'm beginning to feel my years."

"Don't be so foolish." Raven scoffed. "Would that I look as good as you at your age..."

Irene laughed. "Please, Raven. You forget to whom you speak, you were my age when..."

"That's enough, woman." Raven warned as she and Irene sat on the side of the bed. Her smile, however, betrayed the coldness in her voice. "You should lay down a while..."

"It's morning. I'm not going back to bed. I want to go out today."

"If you want." Raven moved to get up off the bed.

"No, love." Irene put a hand on her arm to still her movement. "I'm going by myself."

"What?"

"I am capable. Just because I'm a blind old woman does not mean that I cannot take care of myself." She gripped the handle of her cane with both hands. "Were that the case, I would not be of any use to you."

"I'll always need you, dear heart." Raven turned towards her and placed a hand over Irene's.

"I know."

"Yes, of course you do." Laughter crept into her voice. "Benefit of being able to see the future."

"Benefit..."

"Destiny?" A frown creases Raven's brow. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Irene stood up. "Spend the day with Rogue. You two need some quality time together. I believe she wants to go to the bookstore. You will take her."

"If you say it, then it must be true." Raven walked to the doorway, turning to face Irene as she leaves. "When will you be back?"

"Later..."

**End Interlude**

**Present day.**

"Who let Rogue drive?"

Tires screech against the paved roads leading into Cadiz as the rental car barely navigates a sharp turn. Storm throws an arm against the passenger door to stop from being thrown against it. Hank, Elizabeth, and Neil all in the back seat, flail wildly to keep from landing in each other's laps as the car squeals around another corner.

"Rogue! Watch out!" Tessa screams from the front seat. Being able to see better than those in the back is not a blessing in this case, she thinks to herself. "Car!" She throws her hands out in front of her to grip the dash pad as Rogue passes a slower moving vehicle in front of her and into the path of another car. As deftly as she had swerved the car from behind, she whips it back into its proper lane as if nothing had happened.

"What?" Rogue asks innocently from behind the wheel, an evil knowing smile on her lips.

"What! Good lord, woman!" Neil replies more forcefully than necessary.

Rogue laughs in delight as she slows the car to a respectable speed. Glancing in the rear view mirror, she catches his eye.

"I think I'd rather face Magneto than let you drive again." Elizabeth informs her.

"You're completely insane." Tessa adds.

"Not to be a bother, but could we stop? I think I left my stomach at that last turn." Hank puts a hand over his mouth and pretends to try and not vomit.

"Babies."

"Have they arrived?"

"Yes, sir. This morning." The suit stands before a figure concealed by shadows. Regardless of where he stood, it seemed that the shadows would not abandon his face. The suit thought this odd, but he reminded himself that he was paid to act, not to think.

"Excellent. Keep an eye on them. The river rat must know where the diary is, or she would not have lead the rest of her gene jokes here."

"Yes, sir."

"Leave, then. Don't fail me."

"No, sir."

_We were always fighting it seemed. Either Ah did somethin' to put her off, or she would look at me the wrong way, or say somethin' stupid. Ah usually ended up tellin' her that Ah hated her; sometimes Ah actually meant it. Then Ah would just end up feelin' guilty and tryin' to make up for it. Ah don't know if she ever realized that Ah felt that way, but it seemed that Ah would always have t' do somethin' stupid an' dangerous afterwards. Did she plan it that way? Piss me off an' make me feel guilty so Ah wouldn't argue when it came time to do the nasty? Ah don't know._

_Y'know what they always say, 'you can never go home again'. Thank God._

_Well, Ah don't really mean it that way. Ah do love mah Ma, but Ah've been wondering what kind of person she really is. What did she want me to be? Ah've always known that her methods aren't always legal, sometimes they're down right brutal. She's the enemy. She's mah Mom. Ah love her deep down. She raised me and protected me - loved me when no one else would. She tried to kill me when Ah stood in her way. Confused? You bet Ah am. Ah should hate her, but Ah can't. Ah drove mah claws through her back afterwards, to protect an innocent. _

_Protecting the innocent is what we do, what the X-Men do. Is that what Ah was doin'? Or was it just the old me comin' through, actin' out of anger? She hurt me Ah hurt her. Sigh Why ain't life ever easy? _

"Penny for your thoughts, Rogue." Neil sits down beside her at the small table she claimed in front of the window in the hotel's lounge.

"What?"

"Hi."

"Oh, hey Neil." Picking up her bottle of beer and picking at the label, she stares out the window past him. "We were here when Ah was about twelve. Supposed to be a family vacation, but of course it wasn't. Ah just wanted t' spend time with them and enjoy the sights. Irene was actin' weird, Momma and Ah fought a lot. It seemed like Ah wasn't part of what was goin' on y'know, Ah was just along for the ride."

"That must have been hard for you."

"Ah guess." Downing the last of her drink and setting the bottle down with a soft thud, she looks at him through her glasses. "But what twelve year old doesn't feel that way?"

"There you guys are! Tessa's been looking for you, Rogue."

"Hey, Hank."

"Hay is for horses, Rogue. I'd have thought that a country girl like yourself would know that." Elizabeth strolls into the lounge wearing a soft beige skirt and black tank top, having changed clothes for the fourth time in as many hours. Pulling up a chair between Neil and Rogue, she calls the waiter over. "I am dying for a cold drink. I'll just have a beer, please."

"Ah'll have another, too."

"How many have you had already?" Hank inquires. "You've been down here for two hours."

"Three." She replies as the waiter returns with their drinks. "What's Tessa want?"

"She wants to know if you can help her start looking for the diary. She knows it's around here somewhere, but she can't focus in on it."

"That's 'cause it's in Madrid, not Cadiz." Rogue takes a long drink, and then holds the cold bottle against her throat before continuing. "Ah remember Destiny goin' out one day by herself when we were in Madrid. She didn't go far, she was back in a couple of hours."

"Do you know where she went, Rogue?" Elizabeth asks.

"Nope. Didn't say. Ah never asked." Bringing the bottle to her mouth for another drink, she stops momentarily before drinking. Holding the bottle inches from her face, she informs her teammates, "We're not alone here people."

"How do you know?" Neil asks as he glances around them.

"Ah can 'hear' them." Setting her bottle down on the table, she stands and casually stretches. "So much for just playin' tourists."

Her teammates rise as well, watching her for a clue as how to act. Directing her friends with her eyes, she tells them where to go. Spreading out, they move to intercept their stalkers before they can escape.


	7. Chapter 7 Attacked!

**Chapter Seven**

They had been standing around outside the hotel watching the X-Men for a while now. Some of his men were hiding in the shadows and on rooftops; the others were acting like tourists. Well, if the X-Men could do it, so could they. The 'river-rat' as his boss called her, had been sitting at that same table drinking beer after beer for a couple of hours, just staring into the street outside; deep in thought. Practically every man in the joint was trying to get her attention, Hell some of the women too. He wouldn't mind some action with her himself, but he had been told what she could do to a man. He liked his mind the way it was - intact. Some of her friends had joined her at the table and sat down for drinks. He glanced away from the southern beauty to check the street for a moment and when he glanced back she was standing. His jaw dropped as he watched her stretch the kinks out; arching her back sensuously with her hands clasped behind her head. Rubbing his hand across his brow, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Then they disappeared from his sight.

His thoughts and actions are simultaneous as he realizes they are gone and reaches for his gun. He turns towards the street and into the chest of Hank McCoy. Hank's huge hand rips the gun from his grasp and crushes it as though it were paper. Looking into his canine grin, he points his other gun into the Hank's chest.

"Not so fast, freak."

"Fast my unfortunate friend? I'm apprehensive that you're ill-equipped to manage how 'fast' I can be." Hank retorts.

The gun fires but it is not Hank who goes down, rather the other way around. Hank delivers a backhand with near impossible speed to his opponent's head causing the gun to miss its target. Watching the man slump to the ground, Hank grabs the gun from his hand and ponders it briefly.

Looking skyward, he sees Rogue rocketing towards a nearby rooftop to engage the enemy.

Bolts of energy streak past her as she closes the distance between herself and the two armed men on the adjacent rooftop. Speeding past the two soldiers, she stops abruptly behind them and stands facing them with her hands on her hips.

"Hey y'all. Didn't your Momma ever tell you it's not nice to point?" Throwing both hands out directly in front of her, she grabs their guns from them as they turn around to face her. Smiling, she bends the barrels in her fists and casually tosses the guns behind her.

"Gene joke bitch." A bolt of energy erupts behind her, but she shifts slightly to the side and it hits one of the two soldiers in front of her, sending him backwards onto the roof. "Good thing you're wearing body armour, huh?" Delivering a kick to the other one standing in front of her, she turns to face the assailant to her rear. Clenching her hands into fists, she extends the bone claws from her hands and lunges at him. Completely ignoring the energy rifle, she tears into his shoulder with her claws, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his weapon. The sound of weapon fire in the street below snaps her attention away from her assailant and redirects it to Neil and Elizabeth.

"Rogue?" Ororo appears in the sky above her.

"Storm! Look out behind you!"

An energy net materializes above her moments before she evades it, shot by a jet equipped, heavily armoured figure that looms in the sky, the sun glinting off the polished plating.

"Thank you, Rogue." The brilliant blue sky suddenly becomes dark as storm clouds usurp the horizon. The air crackles with energy as lightning flashes around Storm and becomes drawn into her hands. Reeling on the airborne threat, she unleashes a dazzling bolt that cascades across the armour plating then slowly dissipates.

Rogue, seeing that Storm's lightning had no effect, quickly drops the man in her grasp and takes flight. "Lemme have a go at it, girl." Increasing her speed, she rams the side of the armoured suit, causing it to crash to the earth. Landing beside it, she picks it up in one hand and proceeds to peel the armour away as though she were merely peeling a banana. "What have we got here?"

Reaching into the armour, she pulls a half-unconscious woman out who warns, "You haven't won anything, freak. You'll all be dead soon."

"Really?"

Hank, Neil, Elizabeth, Bishop, and Tessa approach Rogue on foot as Ororo gently lands on the ground beside her. "Who sent you after us?" Ororo questions. "What do you want?"

"You will learn to fear his name soon enough." She coughs and feebly tries to free herself from Rogue's iron grip. "And he wants you to die."

"So what else is new?" Rogue spits. "You first." She unsheathes the claws in her hands again and draws back her arm, only to be stilled by Ororo.

"No!" Her eyes search Rogue's for a sign that she is bluffing. The coldness she finds there chills her. "Rogue, this is not you. We do not kill!"

Rogue's breath leaves her as if she were soundly kicked in the gut. Dropping the woman to the ground, she steps back and stares at her hands. A guttural growl escapes past her lips as she sheathes her claws. Looking around as if lost, she retreats another step. Shaking slightly, she turns and walks away, leaving her friends staring after her.

"Bishop, take care of our guest. I will follow Rogue."

"What the Hell's wrong with me? You'd figure with all the people Ah've got crammed in mah head, at least one of them would know how to control the personalities runnin' around in here." Sitting down on a nearby bench, Rogue leans forward wrapping her arms around herself. Rocking back and forth, she continues talking. "What the hell am I doing? Why can't I control this?"

"Rogue, let me help you." Storm sits down beside Rogue but does not touch her.

"Help me?" She lets out a short, bitter laugh. "You can't help me anymore than Professor Xavier could help Sabertooth. He's in here," she taps the side of her head, "and so is Mystique and Wolverine and Juggernaut and..."

"Rogue, stop." She places a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "You are not these people."

"Really? How do you know?" She looks at her friend questionably. "I can't stay in control all the time. Sometimes they're all Ah can hear. They won't shut up an' Ah can't think straight. Ah want them to stop, but I can't block them out. They won't shut up. How can I stay in control of them when Ah can't even think straight?"

"I do not know the answer my friend. All I can do is offer my friendship. I know that does not sound like much, but within you there is much more. You have also absorbed good people as well; friends who would help you." Storm gently rubs her hand up and down Rogue's back. "We are all here for you."

Sighing, Rogue slumps forward and allows her hands to dangle near the ground. "I should go to mah room an' meditate. I need some time alone."

"I understand."

Standing, Rogue begins walking towards the hotel. "I'm sorry for scaring y'all."

Watching Rogue leave Storm replies to herself, "I think you've scared yourself the most child."

"I don't know," Hank adds as he approaches Storm. "She scared me..."


	8. Chapter 8 Insanity

Chapter Eight 

_Breathe. Just concentrate on breathing. In deep breath and hold it. Exhale through the mouth slow. Breathe. Just concentrate on breathing...don't freak out. Ah'm in control._

_Ah am sooo not in control. Ah hate this. The one thing Ah've fought for all mah life is control. Of mah powers, of mah emotions, an' mah destiny. Ask anybody about me they'll say Ah'm cocky, hotheaded, independent, strong, petulant at times - but in control? That's usually not what people think when they think about me. _

_As time goes on, it just keeps gettin' harder an' harder to cope. The more people Ah absorb into me, the more of me Ah lose. Sometimes Ah wake up an' Ah don't know who Ah am when Ah look in the mirror. It's terrifying to not know where you are when you're layin' in your own bed an' your best friends are close by. What do Ah say to them? Ah don't deserve any pity, not after all the things Ah've done in mah life. Not after all the lives Ah've taken or ruined. Sure, Ah've tried to make up for mah past. Ah know Ah've done good an' made a difference in the world. Ah'm a good person. Some of the psyches Ah've absorbed aren't. When Ah have a mental lapse, or Ah'm just plain tired, they win their way t' the surface an' have their way. Sometimes all Ah can do is watch until Ah can get mahself back in control again. Sometimes the damage is already done like earlier with that soldier woman. Ah saw the way they all looked at me. They want to trust me, but they don't know if they can. They're scared of mah powers an' what Ah can do. Fuck, so am Ah. Ah'm so messed up, if Ah found a way to harness all these borrowed powers, not even Magneto or Apocalypse could fuck with me. Damn. That'd be freakin' scary._

_Voices. Dozens of them all speaking at once. Sometimes they're quiet. A lot of the times its just quiet noise. Some days, bad days, Ah can hear them all._

_Shut up. Just shut the fuck up, all of you. What Ah wouldn't do for a bit of peace and quiet in mah own skull. Ah think the sound of mah own thoughts would be deafening. So why do Ah keep absorbing people when Ah can't handle what Ah got runnin' around in mah head now? Was Destiny right? What did she call it? Enthrallment? Man, was she right when she said Ah could lose mahself._

_All Ah have to do is find mah center. Control this, girl! This is your bailiwick, this is mah head Ah'm the top dog here. Just like Logan taught me, concentrate and breath. Thank God for Logan, he's about the only person who can really understand what Ah'm goin' through. He's had his head messed around with so much, he's not sure who he really is either. Ah guess it's not so much who ya were that matters, as who ya are now. An' right now, Ah'm the bitch runnin' things around here an' that's that._

_Just breathe. In an' out. In an' out. Stop thinkin' an just breathe. Ah so don't want to freak out; the others are counting on me. Please God, don't let me freak out. Not now._

"Am I interrupting, child?"

"Ororo?" Opening mah eyes and straightening, Ah see Ororo sitting on the side of mah bed, a worried look on her face. "Um, no of course not. Ah was just meditating."

"Has it helped?" She leans forward, resting her chin on her fist.

"Not much.."

"You do not look well," she notices as she gets off the bed. "Perhaps you should lay down and rest a while."

"Yeah." Ah don't move.

"Can I help in any way?" She moves to stand beside me and offers me her hand. Ah accept it and she pulls me to mah feet.

"Ah dunno. Ya got an aspirin about the size of a Volkswagen?"

"The headaches still persist?"

"Aauugghhh. You could say that." Walking over to mah bed, Ah feel a bit lightheaded. Then the room begins to darken.

Ah hear Ororo call for Hank before everything goes black.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Ah tossed mah ashtray against the bedroom door and stalked to the window, seeing everything Ah wanted to be and every place wanted to go.

"Young lady, open this door right now!" Momma pounded an angry fist against it and Ah'm sure it's about ready to break. She could get in here easy, but she's never come in when Ah told her not to. Strange, she treats me like a child but respects that Ah won't let her in. Ah don't understand grown-ups.

"Fuck off!" Flouncing down onto mah bed, Ah pull mah package of cigarettes out of mah night stand and lit one with mah new Zippo. Taking a long drag, Ah just sit an' listen to her rant.

"I know you went out last night when I told you not to. You're fourteen years old young lady and you'll do as I say." She pounded on the door again. "Is that smoke I smell? What did I tell you?"

Getting off mah bed and going to the door, Ah take a drag and blow it at the door. "Make sure ya kill 'em with the first shot?"

Silence.

Ha! That shut her up. Score one for the home team.

"Raven, could you not leave the girl alone for just one morning?" Oops. Ah forgot about Irene. Ah hated to fight with her, she usually stood up for me against Momma.

"Irene!" Ah guess Momma forgot she was here. "The child doesn't listen. I should just leave her alone?" Hell yes, get away from the door ya old, blue hag!

"For today, yes. Leave the girl alone."

There was a pause.

"What's wrong, Irene?"

"A headache. I'm beginning to feel my years."

Man, guilt much? I won't feel bad for upsetting Irene, Momma started it. Ah just wanted to have a nice vacation with mah family. But can we do that? No! Tell me one thing an' do another. Can't even get any decent books to read. She wants to keep me cooped up in here when there's a whole world outside these walls. How could it hurt to meet other kids mah age? But no. We have a mission to do. We've always got a damn mission. I'm sick of the damn mission. Why can't Ah just have some fun? Only pleasure Ah get around here is from a few pills that Ah steal from Momma. An' she hollers at me for smokin'.

Couple of minutes later, Momma knocked at mah door. Quietly this time.

"What?" Ah ask.

"How about we go out today?" Ah don't answer her. "We could go to that bookstore in the square." Silence. "You can have anything you want...?" Bingo! We have a winner. Grinding mah cigarette butt on the windowsill, Ah go to the door an' open it. Hey, forgive an' forget right? Nah, I'm just easy...

Man, do Ah have one hell of a headache. Not to mention that Ah feel like Ah could puke at the slightest movement. Cautiously, Ah crack open one eye.

"How do you feel, Rogue?" Hank checks my blood pressure as Ororo sits down on the bed beside me. Even that slight movement makes me ill.

"Like crap, but thanks for askin'."

"What happened?" He flashes a light in mah eyes to check mah dilation which shoots a pain straight through to the back of mah head.

"Ah passed out?"

"Very good. But why did you pass out?"

"Hey, you're the doctor..."

"What were you doing before this happened?"

"Meditating." Ah open both eyes and struggle to sit up. "Tryin' not to freak out."

"Freak out?"

"Y'know...lose it." Ororo helps me into an upright position. Feeling suddenly very hot, Ah kick the blankets away from me. Ah need some air. He stares at me. "Lose control. To let myself go an' just give in to all the voices in mah head. To rip the ceilin' off this place with Cyclops' optic blast and use Magneto's magnetic power to...Ah don't really know. But Ah got all this power inside me, all these voices in mah head, and they all want to let lose, to get out. Ah'm tired of not having any control."

"But you do." Ororo makes me look at her. "If you did not, I would not be talking to you right now. You stay in control every day, 365 days a year. An occasional lapse does not mean that you are not in control. How you manage to even form a coherent sentence...I find myself in awe of your control everyday, Rogue."

Wow. That sure makes me feel better. "Thanks. Ah guess Ah never looked at it that way. Can't see the trees for the forest an' all." An' the fact that Ah never seem to make any ground. Ah never get ahead.

"You should rest a while, Rogue. You're obviously tired and a little rest wouldn't hurt you." He motions for Ororo to leave. "Doctor's orders."

"Okay." Ah sink back down into the bed, and Hank pulls the covers up over me. They leave quietly and assure me that they are nearby. Ah fall asleep within moments.

I come down the stairs the next morning to the lounge and find everyone already downstairs. Apparently I slept in.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you rest well?"

"Mornin', Hank." Coffee. I smell coffee. Sitting down at the table with the rest of the gang, Ah grab the pot and pour mahself a hot cup. Ah don't even bother with any sugar or cream; I need it black an' strong.

"Is everything okay, Rogue?" Bishop passes me a blueberry muffin.

"Yep. Feel like a million bucks."

"Excellent." Tessa sets her cup of tea on the table and helps herself to another Danish. "I believe you mentioned something about Madrid? The Hellfire Club have extensive records on this part of the world. Intelligence reports indicated that Mystique and Destiny had only been here 5 times in the past 10 years before Destiny's death several years ago. There is no mention of any diaries, although I have been scanning the Internet for any leads and I have discovered that there has been a reference to something called the 13 Books of Truth."

"That sounds to close to what we're looking for to be a coincidence. Destiny wrote 13 volumes." Ah thought Ah had a muffin? Ah grab another one before Ah direct mah attention to back to Sage. "Was there any mention of Destiny, or possible locales?"

"There was only mentioning of a Seer. A blind mutant Seer who acted as a conduit for higher powers and that the total of Earth's history were contained within the pages. Past, Present, and Future."

"The most logical method of search would be to track the duos movements and.." Hank begins.

"And what?" Bishop interrupts. "Hope we get lucky? The two were all over the globe. And they knew each other for decades. Surely there must be a better approach to this than just groping around in the dark?"

"Ah agree. That's why we've got ourselves a livin', breathin', Cerebro. Right, Sage?" Ah look to Tessa and smile.

"That is correct, Rogue. Although I suspect that your connection to Destiny will aide us in our quest."

"Ah hope that ain't the only reason why Ah'm here." Ah pretend to pout.

"Well, you wouldn't let us leave you behind..." Storm teases.

"Yes, I'm sure you would have tracked us down eventually." Elizabeth quips.

"Speaking of tracking down, we should be heading to Madrid." Ororo rises from the table. "Rogue, you are certain that Destiny hid one of the diaries there?"

"Seems like a good place to start."

**Madrid**

**At the penthouse of millionaire Toby Cambridge, an alias of Mystique's.**

Bypassing the penthouse security systems is child's play. However, I cannot help feel that we are being watched. We have found no evidence to support my feelings, and Rogue scouted the perimeter several times at my insistence. Still, I have not lived this long by ignoring my instincts. Having lived on the streets of Cairo as a child, and most of my adult life as an X-Man, my fellow X-Men and I have relied on them time and again. I do not have to tell my X-Men to be on guard. Even when we are at play, we know all to well that danger can rise up and strike us down. Unfortunately, that is a harsh reality in our existence.

Walking into this penthouse, I can see evidence of Mystique and Rogue's time together. Numerous photographs of Rogue and her two guardians hold specific spots throughout the penthouse. They looked as though they were happy. Rogue has never told me much about her past, but she has hinted that she helped Mystique with her many terrorists' acts. She has also said many times that she loves Mystique like a mother. I feel for her at times; loving someone who knowingly recruited her for a life of terrorism and crime. I cannot understand how someone could willingly subject an innocent child to such horrors. Goddess be praised that the child found her way to us.

Instinctively, the rest of the team spreads out and scouts the penthouse, searching for any sign of danger or traps. Rogue, however, stands in the doorway almost as if she were afraid to enter. I have noticed many things about Rogue since she has come to the X-Men years earlier. She is stubborn, strong-willed, loving, cocky, quick to anger; and she usually wears all of these emotions plainly on her face. Logan has gotten after her many times for 'wearing them on her sleeve', as he would put it. Seeing her face now, she looks absolutely stricken.

"The place is clean, Storm." Bishop returns to my side, his gun poised near his shoulder. The others return with similar statements. Rogue quietly inches her way into the penthouse, ignoring everything and heading straight to the bedrooms. I motion for the others to remain where they are as I follow her down the hallway. She passes what was obviously her own room and enters the bedroom at the end of the hallway. She pauses once inside and looks slowly around the room. Standing beside her, I follow her gaze.

"It's been awhile." She says as she walks towards an oak writing desk in the corner of the room. Sitting down in the chair in front of it, she removes her gloves and slowly traces the lines in the wood with her bare hands. "Ah never seen either one of them use this desk. Ah always liked it, though." She turns in the chair at looks directly at me.

"What can you remember of your last visit here?" I ask.

She thinks for a moment before answering. "Well, Destiny went off by herself the last day we were here. Ah remember that we all left the house the same time in the morning, and by the time Momma and Ah got back a few hours later, she was already back."

"That means that the diary must be close by. Can you think of any place that she liked to frequent? Any place that she or Mystique might have spoken of?"

She lets out a soft sigh before continuing. "Well, she liked the park. The blossoms were out an' she liked the smell. Ah overheard her and Momma talkin' about the mausoleum one night. Ah didn't get the whole conversation, but they were talkin' quiet like. Ah remember her tellin' me about the market. She didn't like it much; there were too many people..." She furrows her brow. "That's about all Ah can remember right now."

"That is a very good start. The mausoleum sounds like a good place to look. We'll search here first, then find our way there."

"You start without me, Ah wanna sit here for a second."

"Very well."

**Shortly...**

"We haven't found a thing, Storm." Psylocke informs her. "We've search high and low but she didn't hide it here."

"We did however, find an extensive array of weapons and some narcotics. As well as some very interesting pictures of Rogue as a youngster that could very well be used as blackmail at a later date." Hank appears with an energy rifle and a photograph of Rogue in a cowgirl suit.

Rogue walks over to Hank and snatches the picture from him. "We've never seen this picture and you'll never, ever breath a word of it to anybody." She bares her teeth in a semblance of a smile. "Ever."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replies, throwing his hands in the air in surrender.

"I would." Psylocke returns.

"Wonderful." Tessa interjects. "Could we move our search to the mausoleum now, or do I have to listen to more of this banter?"

"At least now we know how to torture her if we get bored."

"Rogue!"

"What? Ah'm just sayin' is all."

**The mausoleum.**

The weight of centuries hangs heavily in the air and darkness clings like tar on an old boot. Stillness pervades the space, and the whispers of the dead knaw away at the silence in an effort to be heard. Suddenly, the heavy oak door slowly creaks open and sunlight, so long ago forgotten, spills into the room eradicating the long night. A lone figure steps slowly through the portal and stops immediately when through.

"Love what you've done to the place..." He stands just over 6 feet, his lean form clothed in ripped blue jeans and a t-shirt. Dust clings to his sweaty, sinewy biceps as the heat of the afternoon sun draws the cold air through the door behind him.

Turning on his flashlight and pointing it into the tomb, he cautiously enters the room. Dust swirls about his feet as he moves and rises slowly into the air. He covers a cough with the back of his hand and stops to look at a statue of a man in his early twenty's. The name on the base reads "William Hayes". He steps up to the statue and, kneeling down, begins to search around the base.

Running his hands around the base, he comes across a slight indentation in the marble. Pressing it with his middle and index fingers, he is rewarded with a soft click. Nothing visible happens. He walks around the statue looking for a hidden compartment that may have opened. Nothing. Frustrated, he turns to kick the wall behind him when he notices that a nameplate adorning someone's resting place has opened to reveal a space large enough to conceal what he is looking for. Going to it, he stoops down and peers inside with his flashlight. Grinning, he begins to pull out his prize when he hears a familiar southern voice. Leaving his prize where it is, he returns the nameplate to its original position and withdraws...

The plan was shaping out to be better than he had expected.


	9. Chapter 9 Madrid

**Chapter 9**

Madrid 

"There must be another way to find these Diaries…?" Neil quietly questions.

"Well now hon, " Rogue spares him a sideways glance, "that'd just be too easy. Y'know nuthin' ain't never easy when you're an X-Man…"

The mausoleum looms before them, the carved stone cold even beneath the scorching afternoon sun. The surrounding lawns show immaculate care, and wild blossom scents hang heavily in the air. Even still, Rogue imagines the sickening stench of death in her mind and shudders. Taking point, Rogue leads the team up the mausoleum steps and into the darkness that awaits them.

"Why would Irene come here?" Rogue asks as she stands just inside the doorway, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim light as her teammates join her. "Somebody in here she used to visit?"

Ororo moves slowly along the outer wall of the tomb, her hand dragging lightly against the stonewall.

"Family perhaps?" Ororo comments as she moves deeper into the room.

Bishop, already scanning the opposite side of the room, queries. "Anything in particular we should be looking for, Rogue?"

"Ya mean, 'sides the diary?" She slowly approaches a small statue in the center of the room. "Don't know. You're the detective, sugah. Detect."

Kneeling beside the small statue, Rogue studies it briefly. A man, clearly no more than twenty-five or thirty, with an angelic face. He stands with his arms outstretched, as if waiting for his lover to join him in an embrace. She stares into his eyes, momentarily mesmerized. Removing her glove, she gently runs her hand over the cold white marble, careful not to shatter it with her strength. "Anything?" She asks her friends.

"Nothing unusual," Sage reports. Standing in the center of the room beside Rogue, she scans it with her enhanced glasses. "My scans show nothing of interest to us…except maybe that man resting over there has quite a bit of jewellery on."

"Sage!" Ororo turns from her examinations and studies her friend.

"I am just saying…"

"Girl after Remy's heart, Ah'd wager."

"What the Hell…?"

"Bish?" Rogue turns and pushes her ruby red glasses up her nose as she stares at him. Turning her back to the statue, she puts her glove back on, adjusting it to fit comfortably over her fingers.

"Someone's been here already."

"You sure?" Rogue questions.

"Very, and recently." Kneeling on the floor, he points to a faint footprint in the dust. "Male, judging by the size of this print. I'd say about 180 pounds perhaps 5' 10".

"Someone visiting a relative?"

"Any other time I'd say yes, but given the circumstances, I'd have to think otherwise." Storm replies. "Keep looking. We have to find that diary."

"You are assuming that it's here." Sage momentarily focuses her attention on the statue. "Perhaps this is just a trail that will lead us to a diary."

"What if it was here, but someone already found it before us?" Neil stops in front of an ornate nameplate identifying the remains of one of the mausoleums tenants. Absentmindedly, he runs a finger along the top of the nameplate.

"Whoa…that's strange." Neil stops mid-movement, eyes transfixed on his hand.

"Neil?" Elizabeth moves quietly to stand beside him.

"It moved." He looks over his shoulder to address Elizabeth. Pushing the edge of the nameplate down with his index finger, he kneels in closer for a better view. "Hey, it's a fake! There's a cavity behind it!"

Pulling the nameplate off with a soft click of breaking metal, they are greeted with an opening slightly smaller than the size of the plate. Bishop, retrieving a flashlight from his inner coat pocket, stands in front of Neil and points the light inside. Turning the light off and reaching inside with his index finger and thumb, he pulls out a small package wrapped in brown paper. Carefully examining it for several seconds as the others watch, he slowly peels away the paper to reveal their prize. "It's one of the diaries."

"And I thank you for finding it for me."

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, the team whips around in unison to face the potential and likely threat. "Who are you?" Rogue demands, positioning herself in front of her friends.

Bishop draws his gun at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and aims it directly at the stranger's head. Energy crackles from Thunderbirds closed fist, his body ready to react as Rogue takes a confident step forward.

"Hey, Rogue. I'm hurt you don't recognize me." Standing partially concealed by the shadow of the tomb, he slowly steps into full view, an easy smile on his lips.

"You have me at a disadvantage, suh 'cause Ah don't. Mind telling me what y'all are doin' here?"

"My employer likes to read." He withdraws a crushed package of cigarettes from his back pocket and lights one with a silver lighter. Inhaling slowly, he adds in a reticent voice, "I think he just likes to look at the pictures. Maybe that's why he's so interested in getting his hands on them there diaries." Stepping towards Bishop, he adds, "May I?"

"Don't think so." Rogue closes the distance between them, cutting him off from her friends. "Who are you, Ah ain't askin' again." She pops the claws in her right forearm, holding the tips of them millimeters from his exposed throat.

Showing no outward signs of intimidation, except for the slight movement of his Adams apple as he swallows, he replies. "Name's Mackenzie, you can call me Mac."

"Well Mac, don't know you from Jack shit. Who's your boss?"

"You wouldn't know him. He doesn't get out much. I tend to do his running around for him. Now, may I have the book please?"

"You have GOT to be kidding." Elizabeth appears near Rogue's shoulder with her sword drawn. "Just what kind of idiot do we have here?"

Never removing his eyes from Rogue, he grabs her forearm and pushes strongly, her claws making contact with the blade of Elizabeth's sword. Recovering immediately, she reacts with a spinning back kick. Mac jumps backwards to avoid the crushing blow of her foot against his chest and simultaneously lunges towards Bishop. He fires his gun instantly as Mac lunges at him, a shot connecting in his left shoulder. "Take the book, Ororo!" Bishop passes it to her and levels his gun to shoot again.

"Good shot, dude." Mac grips his shoulder with his opposite hand and removes his cigarette from his mouth with the other. Gripping it between his middle finger and thumb, he flicks it away from him. "Had to try."

"Pretty lame attempt."

"Thanks." Removing his hand from his shoulder, he stands facing Ororo. Smiling, his gaze penetrates Storms blue eyes. She stares, momentarily transfixed. A moment's hesitation is all he requires. His hand accelerates from his side, a tendril escaping from his wrist that lashes out and grabs the diary from Storm's grasp.

"NO!"

A flash illuminates the dim interior of the tomb as a bolt of energy erupts from Thunderbird's hands to sever the tendril. The book falls with a soft thud to the cold tiled floor. Psylocke's blade stops in front of Mac's throat as he begins to move to retrieve the book. "I wouldn't." She simply states.

Forcibly turning him to face her, Rogue grabs him simultaneously by the back of his neck and wrist. " Neat trick, but hardly impressive chum. Ah think it's time you leave."

"But he was just starting to enjoy himself, girlie. What the hell's taking you so long?" Blocking the daylight with his broad back, Sabertooth fills the entrance to the mausoleum almost entirely. "Get the fucking book and lets get the hell out of here. I got a sweet filly hangin' by her fingernails waitin' fer me to get back to her."

"Sabertooth!" His name forces its way past Rogue's lips as a low growl. Pushing Mac away from her, she unsheathes her claws and throws herself at Sabertooth. He steps into her attack with a palm heel to her face. She connects with a set of claws into his ribcage.

"Arrggghhh!" He brings his hand away from his body with blood on it. Smiling, he licks the blood off his palm and offers a taste to Rogue. She responds with a violent kick to his knees and a swipe at his head. Dodging her attacks, he grabs her by the waist and throws her to the floor. Even as she hits the ground and begins to regain her footing, Storm unleashes a lightning bolt directly at Sabertooth that stands his hair on end and singes his skin. Thunder rumbles menacingly in the heavens, signaling that the weather goddess is displeased. Crouching, Rogue lifts the sunglasses from her face and unleashes her 'borrowed' concussive optic blast that drives Sabertooth back out through the door and onto the manicured lawn outside.

"Um, yeah. I guess I'll be leaving now." Mac quietly turns away from the X-Men and begins to walk away. "Nice seeing you all. No hard feelings, right?" Neil grabs him and arrests his movement.

"Wrong."

Moving Mac outside, Neil stops dead in his tracks at the sight of 40 heavily armed soldiers with their weapons aimed at his friends with Rogue and Sabertooth the center of attention. Both opponents square off, mere inches between them. "Geez."

"Hey girlie. See ya got the runt's claws. I guess killin' you will be good practice for when I finally get that hairy freak."

"Hairy freak? Hon, you're one t' talk. Ah'm getting fur balls just standin' next t' ya. But don't worry, Ah got some fur ball remedy right here." She illustrates with a fist in his face that sends him flying into a headstone. She looks up at the sound of guns cocking. "What the?"

"Surrender X-Men. We have you surrounded."

**Chapter 10 – Conclusion**

Sabertooth smashes through the marble headstone and lands with a heavy thump on the lawn, debris scattering around him. The mid-afternoon sun cuts a heated path towards him, exciting his already warm body and his boiling blood. The smell of gun oil and starched uniforms hangs heavily in the air. His nostrils flare as he angrily gets to his feet. Throwing his long coat tails behind him as he turns to face Rogue, he slides his tongue across his teeth to wipe away the blood. Spitting, he squints his eyes against the glare of the sun and takes stock of his situation.

The X-Geeks are gathered outside the mausoleum steps: the weather witch Storm, the big dude from the future with arms the size of mutated pythons, a hot looking albeit starchy babe, a pretty-boy rookie, and the soul thief Rogue; not to mention 40 some rent-a-soldiers: all ready to fight the fight. More fun than he had anticipated. Sure, his current employer had sent the soldiers along with him, but that didn't mean that he couldn't take a few out just for the hell of it. Grinning happily to himself happy in the knowledge that blood would soon spill, he lunges for the closest X-Geek.

Mac struggled in Neil's grasp as they walked into the sunlight but ceased and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the soldiers outside waiting for them. He knew they were out there, but he didn't think he'd be in the line of fire. Neil releases Mac and steps away from him, giving himself room to fight. He watches as Neil looks over to his leader, Storm, for a clue of what to do. She stands closest to the small army, a slight breeze playing with her long white hair. Bishop has both of his guns drawn and targeted Sage simply stands beside him. Energy shimmers from behind Rogue's glasses as she half crouched behind Storm; bone claws protruding from her hands.

Neil can feel the power building in him at his mental command, can feel the energy flow into his hands. How often had he thought of how his life had changed? Not so long ago, he was just an ordinary guy. Now, he was an X-Man. He still marvelled at the feel and sight of his mutant powers. The energy wasn't warm like most people would think; it chilled him slightly. But it felt fabulous. And he knew that he would have to use it soon enough. That's when he sees Sabertooth attack Storm.

The blue vault of heaven darkens so quickly one would have thought the apocalypse was near. A deluge of rain falls to the earth making visibility near impossible. Storm takes flight as Sabertooth lunges for her, seeking protection amidst the elements. Wind whips her mane into a wild frenzy around her face as energy crackled from every pore. The battle that had erupted below her resembled the vortex that she was forming, forcing Sabertooth to fight his way to her.

Sabertooth grits his teeth against the maelstrom that Storm has unleashed upon him. He expected resistance; he knew she wouldn't make it easy. He loved the fight almost as much as the kill; and he wanted to finish the weather – witch off slowly. Pushing forward, he reaches up with a clawed hand and grips her ankle, pulling her down towards him.

She rises slowly into the centre of the storm that she had created, intending to incapacitate Sabertooth from a safe distance. Her ascent however is rudely halted by a painful grip around her ankle as she is torn from the sky. She feels her breath forcibly leave her lungs as she hits the ground, her control of the increasing storm slipping momentarily. Stifling a cry, she strains to regain her footing, but he is upon her in a flurry of attacks. She attacks him with a bolt of lighting; he screams but did not release her. Panic begins to consume her and she lashes out, calling upon the fury of the winds to expel him from her. Into the air they rise, entwined together in a twisted embrace. Still, he grips tight and lashes out with his free hand at her face. Her vision becomes tunnelled as she watches in horrific fashion as his claws; cracked, dirty, and razor sharp, come closer to her eyes. Still, she cannot look away. Instead, she throws up her hands and grabs his wrist. Physically, she is not really a match for him, but she knows how to use her body. Years of living on the streets and training with Wolverine have given her an edge most women would not possess. Seconds pass as she struggles, the world dropping away from her and she can hear his laughter through the controlled chaos of her storm. Suddenly, she is falling from the heavens – Sabertooth nowhere in sight. Regaining her composure, she stops her descent and looks around her. Rogue hovers before her, grinning mischievously before returning to the ground. Following Rogue with her gaze, she sees Sabertooth lying unconscious on the ground where Rogue had apparently threw him.

The battled raged for what seemed hours, but in reality was over in minutes. Soldiers who were not unconscious on the ground were fleeing. Sabertooth had quickly regained his senses, but was hog-tied by Rogue. He was cursing vehemently.

"Okay, Mac. The Diary. Where is it?"

During the scuffle, Mac had attempted to quietly depart. Glancing down as he steps over the prone body of a soldier, he looks up and stares into the dark eyes of Bishop. Surprised, he takes a sudden step back and nearly falls over. Turning to go in the opposite direction, he faces Rogue.

"Uh, hey. You won! Yay for the good guys, right?"

"Didn't answer mah question, hon," Rogue drawls as she folds her arms across her chest. "Where'd ya stash Th' Diary. Hand it over b'fore Bish here gets all mad like." She gestures towards Bishop.

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about! Really! Man, Rogue, we had some good times right? I wouldn't lie to you, promise."

"Really?" She laughs, deep and husky. "Gee, haven't heard that b'fore." She grabs him with both hands by his shirt collar, jerking him closer to her. "No points for originality, sugah. But Ah'll give ya some for balls."

"Understandable." Mac drops his head. "How about we go for some bonus points?" He lashes out with his feet and plants a kick squarely in Rogue's chest. The ferocity of his attack makes her lessen her grip on him. He back flips out of her grasp and attacks her his tendrils, wrapping them around her throat. He laughs.

"Sorry. My boss wouldn't like if you got your hands on it." He tightens his grip on her throat. "Been a blast, Rogue, but I gotta…." He falls to the ground, his tendrils falling limply beside him.

"Thanks, Bish." Rogue places her hand over her throat, not so much because he hurt her, but more so to erase the feel of him.

"Any time, Rogue." They smile at each other as Elizabeth shoulders past Rogue and kneels beside the prone body of Mac. She stands seconds later with the Diary in her hands.

"Ororo." Elizabeth passes the Diary to Storm as she glides effortlessly to stand beside Neil. He watches transfixed as she approaches him, barely able to stop himself from moving towards her to envelop her in an embrace.

Gently smoothing her hands across the leather bound book, she opens the cover with a glance at Rogue and stares at the first page. A folded sheet of paper falls from the pages and floats gently to the ground. She kneels to pick it up and opens it from her crouched position. Scanning it for several seconds, she stands then passes it to Rogue.

"What is it?" She asks as she takes the paper and looks at it. She pales slightly before folding it up neatly and tucking it into her jackets inner packet.

"Rogue? What's wrong? What did it say?" Neil asks.

Rogue glances at him slowly, her eyes veiled beneath her ruby glasses. The pause is long before she opens her mouth to respond.

Suddenly a barrage of weapon fire erupts, a shot hitting Neil sending him reeling to the ground. Bishop and Rogue immediately stand in front of their teammates to act as human shields. Elizabeth and Sage stoop beside Neil.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth queries as she searches him quickly for signs of bleeding.

"Aarrhhh", Neil finds Elizabeth's eyes as he holds his left hand over his right shoulder. "I think I'm okay."

Sage lifts his hand and examines the wound. "Keep pressure on it. It's only superficial."

Ororo summons hurricane force winds to unbalance their adversaries. The soldiers who had apparently fled the field in defeat have come back with reinforcements.

"We got what we came for boss. Dontcha think it's time we leave?" Rogue shouts behind her shoulder as she takes an energy blast square in the chest.

"Can't leave yet, girlie!" Victor Creed growls from behind the group. "We ain't done, you haven't bled for me!" He pushes his way past her teammates and lunges for her, knocking her off balance. They roll as they hit the ground together, weapon fire still striking them. Straddling her, he pins both her arms above her head with one hand and strikes her with his other in her face. The punch is hard enough to leave an indentation in the ground in the shape of the back of her head.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Rogue exclaims. Angery, she bucks Sabertooth off her with a violent upwards thrust of her hips. He flips over her head and lands with both feet on the ground, his back to her. By the time he turns to face her, Rogue has twisted herself off the ground and, using both hands as a pivot, lands a kick on the side of his head sending him sideways. She wipes the blood away from her mouth and stands up.

"Now ya done it, Creed. Ah was content t' jus' leave ya all tied up, but now ya done gone and made me **mad**." _SNIKT_ She unsheathes her bone claws, 3 in each hand. "Ya wanna play, freak? Let's play skewer the homicidal Neanderthal."

"Rogue!" Storm shouts at her. "No!"

Storm runs towards her teammate in an effort to stop her.

"Back off!" Rogue sends Storm flying backwards with a magnetic pulse from her right hand while simultaneously ramming the claws of her left hand into the rock hard muscles of Sabertooth's stomach. "How's it feel, maggot? Ya like pain, don'tcha?" She pushes her claws deeper into him. A feral grin spreads across her face as she witnesses his grimace of pain.

"That would be enough of that, my seemingly slightly possessed southern belle." Hank McCoy, otherwise known as the Beast, vaults over her head effortlessly grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her away from Creed. He lands with her close to him and pins her arms to her side. Ororo picks herself up off the ground and approaches her teammate.

"Enough, child."

Rogue abruptly raises her right shoulder and twists her body away from Hank, freeing herself. A lightning bolt strikes the ground by her feet.

"I said enough." The resolute command in Storm's voice makes her stop. Rogue shakes her head, as if to clear it. Weapon fire continues to strike around them, both of their adversaries and of Bishops as he returns the volley. Rogue grabs her head with both hands and shuts her eyes.

"Time to go, Storm!" Bishop shouts back to her.

"Rogue, snap out of it! This is not the time to loose control." Storm cautiously and quickly approaches her. Grabbing her by her shoulders, careful of Rogue's still extended claws, Ororo makes Rogue look at her by giving her a sharp shake. "Rogue!"

Fists still pressing tightly against her forehead, Rogue's knees buckle as she sinks to the ground, Ororo kneeling down with her. Groaning, she shakes her head, opens her hands to grab her hair and closes them again.

"Rogue child, listen to me." She implores. "Focus on my voice."

"Ororo?" She says hesitantly through gritted teeth.

"Ack…" A choked cry is her response.

"Ororo?" Rogue opens her eyes and looks up to find Ororo with her hands around her neck trying to pry away the tendril wrapped around it. Before Rogue can re-act, Sabertooth appears by Storm's side and takes the Diary from her.

"Finish it, Mackenzie." Sabertooth produces a feral grin for Rogue's benefit as he walks over and kicks her in the face. She hears Ororo's choked scream as blackness fills her vision.

"We're lucky we weren't all killed…"

"We knew there would be opposition."

"Of course, but we didn't think it would be Rogue…"

"We took too much damage, and we lost the Diary…"

She awakes with the familiar mix of confusion and nausea. She finds it hard to focus on the voices she is hearing, she doesn't know exactly who is talking. She finds that moving her head makes her feel like she'd been chasing her own tail in a circle like a dog and now that she'd stopped, her head feels like it where still going. The imagery makes her want to laugh. The actual sensation makes her want to cry. She keeps her head still and grips the bed sheets instead.

"She's awake." A male voice announces.

She refuses to open her eyes, to even move. A cold compress is applied to her forehead.

"Rogue, can you hear me?" A female voice asks this time.

The spinning refuses to abate. Her brain feels like it is vibrating in her skull. She grips the sheets harder, willing the sensations to go away. A large hand cups hers, warm and strong. It is a comfort, but she feels compelled to recoil. She doesn't think to wonder why; she only reacts by pressing her hands against her eyes to shut out the light. Images flash in her mind's eye, so quick and startling that it makes her head ache more. She feels the heat of the day, smells the sweet fragrance of the blossoms, and sees the fanged grin of a madman. When he reaches for her, she bolts upright in bed, eyes wide, claws extended. She quickly looks around her, finally seeing where she is. Her body drenched in sweat, she crouches on the bed with the sheets crumpled around her feet. She sees the startled expressions of the people in the room with her; sees the bone claws protruding from the backs of her hands. Startled, scared, she bolts off the bed and away from the people who surround her. She is surprised when they make no aggressive moves towards her.

A door opens behind her and she turns, startled, as an African woman enters. "Storm?" Recognition finally dawns on her - these are her friends, her family. She sheathes her claws. "Are you okay?" She asks in a small voice.

"I am well my friend." Her hand goes to her throat, to the bruises that she wears. "Are you?" She queries back.

"A-Ah don't know…"

Hands lightly grip her shoulders from behind and direct her back to the bed. Henry moves to stand in front of her and gently forces her to sit on the bed. "Lay down, Rogue." His voice leaves room for no argument, so she silently obeys his command.

"What happened?"

"We lost the Dairy, and sustained minor causalities." Tessa informs her.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, Rogue." Hank stands over her. "We're more worried about you."

"We lost the Diary? Because of me." The last was a statement of fact. She knows where the fault rests. "Ah'm sorry…"

_no, you're not. are you listening to this drivel? i wouldn't have fucked up like that, girlie_

"You should have told us if you were experiencing difficulties." Ororo sits on the bed beside her. "We are here to help you, child."

"Hah." A bitter laugh escapes her before she can stop it. She continues quickly before anyone can speak. "No offence, but not even the Prof has had much luck helpin' me. 'Sides, Ah felt pretty much fine until it happened…"

_sure you did. Liar. you do that a lot, y'know_

"…an' then Ah just kinda…got lost…" She looks to Storm. "Omigod! I attacked you!"

"Yes, you did." She rests a hand on Rogue's shoulder but makes no attempt to placate her. Rogue rests her head in her hands, her bangs covering her eyes.

"On the more positive side on things," Henry interjects, "I was able to locate our adversaries base of operations while the rest of you were involved."

She looks up at him through her hair. "That's good new, right? Where are they?"

"Ahh, well…Mississippi."

The next day, in Mississippi… 

Their SUV is parked in a field overlooking the compound. Darkened cumulus nimbus clouds slowly creep across the sky, blowing the ripened wheat in a hypnotic rhythm back and forth, back and forth. The sun occasionally peaks out from behind the clouds and cast a golden glow over the landscape, showing intermittent dark and light. Rogue breathes in deeply, experiencing a pleasant mixture of summertime smells. Occasionally, the wind catches her hair and plays with it, blowing it in her eyes one moment and away from her face the next. She finds it relaxing and peaceful, like balm on her ragged soul. She's home and if it wasn't for the ugly compound in the distance, she might even be happy. As it is, they are here on a mission. She has a job to do. As she watches a butterfly gently flitter from spot to spot, she can't shake the familiar sensation of déjà vu. Turning abruptly on her heel, she marches to where the rest of the team, excluding Psylocke, are standing.

"Any word yet from Elizabeth? This our place?"

"Indeed it is, just as I had ascertained during out previous encounter with Sabertooth." Beast replies.

"Where did you take off to anyway?"

"I found their trucks not far away and managed to…liberate…certain bits of information from a wonderful young fellow. He was most helpful. We even have blueprints which we were going over while you were…resting."

"Sounds awful convenient, don'tcha think?"

"Are you saying that you feel this may be a trap, Rogue?" Storm counters.

"Stinks like one is all. Seems too easy." Rogues rams her fists into her jacket pockets. "Feels like we're being played."

"I would have to agree with Rogue's assessment." Elizabeth says as she appears beside them. No one had heard her approach. "This doesn't seem right."

"Told ya."

"And you basis for this would be?"

"Instinct. It was too easy…"

"We have only just found where the Diary was taken, we have not yet retrieved it. However, I must concur." Storm relents. "We must expect to encounter the worse once we get inside the compound. I have no doubt that the Diary is heavily guarded. The question remains, by whom?"

"Then what say we get in there and get this over with?"

**Later…**

"_You know what you have to do," Mystique said. "Make sure there are no witnesses. I want you in and out before the next guard change." She glanced at her watch and added, "That gives you twenty minutes."_

_Rogue fidgeted under her mother's unwavering gaze. She knew what she had to do. Mystique had already drilled it into her head. She had spent half the night studying the blueprints of the government compound and preparing for her mission. She wasn't a child anymore, and she was getting tired of being treated like one._

"_Don't worry Momma. Ah know what Ah gotta do." Rogue peered over Mystique's shoulder to glance out of the non-descript black van they had liberated and unconsciously clenched and un-clenched her hand over the handle of the gun she was holding. Her attention was brought back abruptly by a sharp jab of Destiny's cane into the small of her back. She glared in sudden rage, surprising herself._

_Mystique caught Rogue's gaze and pinned her beneath it. "Do not fail, Rogue. Lives depend on the information you are about to…liberate…tonight."_

The memory comes to her like a slap in the face. She doesn't know why she had forgotten it, but it isn't really surprising considering her present state of mind. She finds herself staring at the empty hallway before realizing that someone is speaking to her over the comm.-link.

"Any signs of trouble yet?"

"Nope. All's clear so far. We're proceeding down into sub level 10." Rogue glances behind her to see Bishop scanning the area. Psylocke is ahead of them acting as a scout. The others remain outside.

"Tessa, you pickin' up any communiqué that we should be aware of?" Rogue asks.

"I've managed to hack into their systems and blind their sensors to you. Electronically, you should be invisible. I'm reading two guards at the end of the hallway you are presently in, blocking the elevator. There are two other guards in a large room in the centre of the level you are on."

"I see the two at the end of the hallway," Elizabeth interjects over the comm.

Storm replies, "We do not want to engage in a confrontation if at all possible. Rogue, it would be best if you 'handled' them."

_sure, use your powers…we could use the company…_

_she's only using you, rogue. they're trying to drive you mad. she really wants you to retrieve information for them, she doesn't care about being quiet._

_SHUT UP! GEEZ. GIVE A GIRL A BREAK, WOULDJA!_

"Understood." Rogue turns her attention to Bishop and Psylocke. "Follow my lead, keep an eye out for unwelcome guests." She approaches the end of the hallway and surveys her situation. Two armed guards stand in front of the elevator. She can see no way to approach without being seen. Rogue quietly sighs to herself.

"She's here."

"Yes, I can see that for myself." He gestures to the stacks of monitors before him. Leaning back in his chair, he strokes his beard in contemplation. "Let them continue, but put up a modest struggle. We don't want them to get overly suspicious."

"And what about her?"

"Leave her to me. When the time comes, she'll wish she was never born."

She approaches without hesitation, striding confidently towards the guards and then stops a foot before them. Both men stare at her, uncertain how she managed to be there, and why she was only staring back at them. She has not removed her gloves; she makes no move to absorb them as she was instructed.

Something feels familiar something feels wrong. She sensed from the beginning that she was being played, but she was of no mind to disobey Mystique. She reminds herself that this is what she was trained for and she was expected not to show any weakness. She had already shot a couple of guards point blank when she entered the compound, a little more mess wouldn't hurt. She thought about pulling her knife when she realized that Mystique wasn't outside waiting for her, Storm was. She punches both guards in the face instead as they begin to draw their weapons.

"All clear." She walks into the elevator without so much as a glance backwards at her comrades. The door closes just as they enter.

"You sure the book's on this level, Sage?" Rogue asks into the comm.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Guess I can't argue wit' that." The elevator comes to a stop and the doors quietly open. Bishop fires into the hallway immediately, striking two armed guards. "Company!"

"I thought we were blind to their sensors!" Elizabeth hollers as she withdraws her sword and attacks the guards closest to her.

"Ain't nuthin' ever easy..." Rogue replies as she punches a woman then flips her over her back. Weapon fire erupts in the hallway as the fight begins. Bishop lets loose with an energy blast taking out three guards simultaneously while Rogue merely punches and kicks her way to victory. Elizabeth cuts an energy rifle in half with her blade and uses the butt of her sword to knock the guard unconscious. As another guard approaches her from behind, she executes a back thrust kick and follows through by pivoting on her supporting foot and delivering a roundhouse kick to his head. He falls to the floor with his comrades.

"This way!" Bishop commands as the last guard falls and he begins to move down the hallway.

"Not much point in bein' subtle now, huh 'Lizabeth?" Rogue asks as she steps over the fallen bodies.

"I guess not." She follows closely behind Rogue, her sword still drawn.

All of a sudden, the harsh white lighting deepens to a blood red, flashing a deadly warning. From behind them, steel doors slam shut into place with a metallic chunk. They turn in unison to see their way out cut off as the way forward abruptly closes off as well.

"Trap! Ah knew it! God – damned bastards! Ah said it was too fuckin' easy!"

She flies forward and rams the doors with her shoulder resulting in a very loud boom. The doors, however, remain standing.

"What the...?" Rogue exclaims. She stands before them and rubs her shoulder. "Well now, they don't make doors like that anymore!"

"Do you hear that?" Elizabeth asks.

Bishop cocks his head to listen. "Gas!" They're flooding us with...knock...out...gasssss..."

Like marionettes whose strings have been cut, the three fall unconscious to the floor.

Bishop awakes outside the compound, finding Elizabeth haphazardly thrown upon the ground beside him. Bishop stands to look around him just as Psylocke begins to rouse.

"Where's Rogue?"

She awakes with a start, pressing herself against the seat and staring into a lush green field. Rolls of hay dotted the horizon, a mower sat to her immediate left, and mountains guarded the distant horizon. She grips the steering wheel and stares in disbelief. Just as she begins to realize how warm it is within the vehicle, a hand reaches out and turns on the air conditioning. The movement causes such a fright in her that she nearly bangs her head on the side window.

"What's wrong, petite?"

"Remy?"

"Rogue? Quel est erroné? Remy don't usually make you so nervous...what say we take a stroll an' enjoy th' day?"

"Remy? What am I doing here? Where are Bishop and Psylocke? Where'd you come from? "

"Bishop an' Psylocke? Chère, dere not 'ere."

Rogue looks at him in disbelief, then opens the car door and gets out. She turns away from the vehicle, hand on her forehead, and looks into the sky. 'What's going on here?' She thinks to herself. 'Gotta be somethin' goin' on. This ain't real, Ah know it ain't.'

"Rogue?" Remy is standing beside her, a worried look on his face. "You not feelin' well? Mebbe I should take ya back t' the mansion...Jean can help ya out again."

She turns to face him, her hand dropping to her side. "Jean? Why would Ah need Jean?"

He stops and looks at her, searching her eyes with his. "You don' remember?"

"Remember what?"


	10. Chapter 10 And they Fight

**Chapter 10 – Conclusion**

Sabertooth smashed through the marble headstone and landed with a heavy thump on the lawn, debris scattered around him. The mid-afternoon sun cut a heated path towards him, heating his already warm body and his boiling blood. The smell of gun oil and starched uniforms hung heavily in the air. Rogue noticed that he flared his nostrils as he angrily got to his feet and threw his long coat tails behind him as he turned to face her. He smiled at her as he slid his tongue across his teeth to wipe away the blood. The X-Men were gathered outside the mausoleum steps in the accompaniment of forty plus rent-a-soldiers: all ready to fight the fight. Mackenzie struggled in Neil's grasp as they walked into the sunlight but ceased and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the soldiers outside waiting for them. Neil released him and stepped away, giving himself room to fight. He looked over to his leader, Storm, for a clue of what to do. She stood closest to the small army, a slight breeze playing with her long white hair. Bishop had both of his guns drawn and targeted, Sage simply stood beside him. Energy shimmered from behind Rogue's glasses and reflected the sun as she half crouched behind Storm; three bone claws protruded from each hand.

The blue vault of heaven darkened so quickly one would have thought the apocalypse was near. A deluge of rain fell to the earth making visibility near impossible. Storm took flight as Sabertooth lunged for her, seeking protection amidst the elements. Wind whipped her mane into a wild frenzy around her face as energy crackled from every pore. The battle that had erupted below her resembled the vortex that she was forming, forcing Sabertooth to fight his way to her. Sabertooth gritted his teeth against the maelstrom that Storm had unleashed upon him. He expected resistance; he knew she wouldn't make it easy. He loved the fight almost as much as the kill; and he wanted to finish the weather – witch off slowly. Pushing forward, he reached up with a clawed hand and gripped her ankle, pulling her down towards him. She rose slowly into the center of the storm that she had created, intending to incapacitate Sabertooth from a safe distance. Her ascent was rudely halted by a painful grip around her ankle as she was torn from the sky. She felt her breath forcibly leave her lungs as she hit the ground, her control of the increasing storm slipping momentarily. Stifling a cry, she strained to regain her footing, but he was upon her in a flurry of attacks. She attacked him with a bolt of lighting; he screamed but did not release her. Panic began to consume her and she lashed out calling upon the fury of the winds to expel him from her. Into the air they rose, entwined together in a twisted embrace. Still, he gripped tight, and lashed out with his free hand at her face. Her vision became tunneled as she watched in horrific fashion as his claws; cracked, dirty, and razor sharp, came closer to her eyes. Still, she could not look away. Instead, she threw up her hands and grabbed his wrist. Physically, she was not really a match for him, but she knew how to use her body. Years of living on the streets and training with Wolverine gave her an edge most women would not possess. Seconds passed as she struggled, the world dropped away from her and she could hear his laughter through the controlled chaos of her storm. Suddenly, she was falling from the heavens – Sabertooth nowhere in sight. Regaining her composure, she stopped her descent and looked around her. Rogue hovered before her, grinning mischievously before returning to the ground. Following the hot-tempered southerner with her gaze, she saw Sabertooth lying unconscious on the ground where Rogue had apparently threw him.

The battled raged for what seemed hours, but in reality was over in minutes. Soldiers who were not unconscious on the ground were fleeing. Sabertooth had quickly regained his senses, but was hog-tied by Rogue. He was cursing vehemently.

That was then, this is now.

"Okay, Mac. The Diary. Where is it?"

During the scuffle, Mackenzie had attempted to quietly depart. Glancing down as he stepped over the prone body of a soldier, he looked up and stared into the dark eyes of Bishop. Surprised, he took a sudden step back and nearly fell over. Turning to go in the opposite direction, he faced Rogue.

"Uh, hey. You won! Yay for the good guys, right?"

"Didn't answer mah question, hon," Rogue drawled as she folded her arms across her chest. "Where'd ya stash Th' Diary. Hand it over b'fore Bish here gets all mad like." She gestured toward Bishop.

"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about! Really! Man, Rogue, we had some good times right? I wouldn't lie to you, promise."

"Really?" She laughed, deep and husky. "Gee, haven't heard that b'fore." She grabbed him with both hands by his shirt collar, jerking him closer to her. "No points for originality, sugah. But Ah'll give ya some for balls."

"Understandable." Mackenzie dropped his head. "How about we go for some bonus points?" He lashed out with his feet and planted a kick squarely in Rogue's chest. The ferocity of his attack made her lessen her grip on him. He back flipped out of her grasp and attacked her his tendrils, wrapping them around her throat while he laughed.

"Sorry. My boss wouldn't like if you got your hands on it." He tightened his grip on her throat. "Been a blast, Rogue, but I gotta…." He fell to the ground, his tendrils falling limply beside him.

"Thanks, Bish." Rogue placed her hand over her throat, not so much because he hurt her, but more so to erase the feel of him.

"Any time, Rogue." They smiled at each other as Elizabeth shouldered past Rogue and knelt beside the prone body of Mackenzie. She stood seconds later with the Diary in her hands.

"Ororo." Elizabeth passed the Diary to Storm as she glided effortlessly to stand beside Neil. He watched transfixed as she approached him, barely able to stop himself from moving toward her to envelop her in an embrace.

Gently smoothing her hands across the leather bound book, she opened the cover with a glance at Rogue and stared at the first page. A folded sheet of paper fell from the pages and floated gently to the ground. She knelt to pick it up and opened it from her crouched position. Scanning it for several seconds, she stood then passed it to Rogue.

"What is it?" She asked as she took the paper to look at it. She paled slightly before folding it up neatly and tucking it into one of her jackets inner pocket.

"Rogue? What's wrong? What did it say?" Neil asked.

Rogue glanced at him slowly, her eyes veiled beneath her ruby glasses. Suddenly a barrage of weapon fire erupted, a shot hitting Neil sending him reeling to the ground. Bishop and Rogue immediately stood in front of their teammates to act as human shields. Elizabeth and Sage stooped beside Neil.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth queried as she searched him quickly for signs of bleeding.

"Aarrhhh", Neil found Elizabeth's eyes as he held his left hand over his right shoulder. "I think I'm okay."

Sage lifted his hand and examined the wound. "Keep pressure on it. It's only superficial."

Ororo summoned hurricane force winds to unbalance their adversaries. The soldiers who had apparently fled the field in defeat have come back with reinforcements.

"We got what we came for boss. Dontcha think it's time we leave?" Rogue shouted behind her shoulder as she took an energy blast square in the chest.

"Can't leave yet, girlie!" Sabertooth growled from behind the group. "We ain't done yet bitch!" He pushed his way past her teammates and lunged for her, knocking her off balance. They rolled as they hit the ground together, weapon fire still striking them. Straddling her, he pinned both her arms above her head with one hand and hit her with his other in her face. The punch was hard enough to leave an indentation in the ground in the shape of the back of her head.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Rogue exclaimed. Severely pissed off, but unhurt, she bucked Sabertooth off her with a violent upwards thrust of her hips. He flipped over her head and landed with both feet on the ground, his back to her. By the time he turned to face her, Rogue had twisted herself off the ground and, using both hands as a pivot, landed a kick on the side of his head sending him sideways. She wiped the blood away from her mouth and stood up.

"Now ya done it, Creed. Ah was content t' jus' leave ya all tied up, but now ya done gone and made me **mad**." _SNIKT_ She unsheathed her bone claws. "Ya wanna play, freak? Let's play skewer the homicidal Neanderthal."

"Rogue!" Storm shouted at her. "No!"

Storm ran toward her teammate in an effort to stop her.

"Back off!" Rogue sent Storm flying backwards with a magnetic pulse from her right hand while simultaneously ramming the claws of her left hand into the rock hard muscles of Sabertooth's stomach. "How's it feel, maggot? Ya like pain, don'tcha?" She pushed her claws deeper into him. A feral grin spread across her face as she witnessed his grimace of pain.

"That would be enough of that, my seemingly slightly possessed southern belle." Hank McCoy, otherwise known as the Beast, vaulted over her head effortlessly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from Creed. He landed with her close to him and pinned her arms to her side. Ororo picked herself up off the ground and approached her teammate.

"Enough, child."

Rogue abruptly raised her right shoulder and twisted her body away from Hank, freeing herself. A lightning bolt struck the ground by her feet.

"I said enough!" The resolute command in Storm's voice made her stop. Rogue shook her head, as if to clear it. Weapon fire continued to strike around them, both of their adversaries and of Bishops as he returned the volley. Rogue grabbed her head with both hands and shut her eyes.

"Time to go, Storm!" Bishop shouted back to her.

"Rogue, snap out of it! This is not the time to loose control." Storm cautiously and quickly approached her. Grabbing her by her shoulders, careful of Rogue's still extended claws, Ororo made Rogue look at her by giving her a sharp shake. "Rogue!"

Fists still pressed tightly against her forehead, Rogue's knees buckled as she sank to the ground, Ororo kneeling down with her. Groaning, she shook her head, opened her hands and retracted her clawed and closed them into tight fists.

"Rogue child, listen to me." She implored. "Focus on my voice."

"Ororo?" Hesitantly she replies through gritted teeth.

"Ack…" A choked cry is her response.

"Ororo?" Rogue opened her eyes and looked up to find Ororo with her hands around her neck trying to pry away the tendril wrapped around it. Before Rogue can re-act, Sabertooth appeared by Storm's side and took the Diary from her.

"Finish it, Mackenzie." Sabertooth produced a feral grin for Rogue's benefit as he walked over and kicked her in the face. She heard Ororo's choked scream as blackness fills her vision.

"We're lucky we weren't all killed…"

"We knew there would be opposition."

"Of course, but we didn't think it would be Rogue…"

"We took too much damage, and we lost the Diary…"

She awoke with the familiar mix of confusion and nausea. She found it hard to focus on the voices she was hearing, not sure exactly who was speaking. She found that moving her head made her feel like she'd been chasing her own tail in a circle like a dog and now that she'd stopped, her head felt like it where still going. The imagery made her want to laugh. The actual sensation made her want to cry. She kept her head still and gripped the bed sheets instead.

"She's awake." A male voice announced.

She refused to open her eyes, to even move. A cold compress is applied to her forehead.

"Rogue, can you hear me?" A female voice asked this time.

The spinning refused to abate. Her brain felt like it was vibrating in her skull. She gripped the sheets harder, willing the sensations to go away. A large hand cupped hers, warm and strong. It was a comfort, but she felt compelled to recoil. She doesn't think to wonder why; she only reacted by pressing her hands against her eyes to shut out the light. Images flashed in her mind's eye, so quick and startling that it made her head ache more. She felt the heat of the day, smelt the sweet fragrance of the blossoms, and saw the fanged grin of a madman. When he reached for her, she bolted upright in bed, eyes wide, claws extended. She quickly looked around her, finally seeing where she is. Her body drenched in sweat, she crouched on the bed with the sheets crumpled around her feet. She sees the startled expressions of the people in the room with her; sees the bone claws protruding from the backs of her hands. Startled, scared, she bolted off the bed and away from the people who surround her. She's surprised when they make no aggressive moves toward her.

A door opened behind her and she turned, startled, as an African woman entered. "Storm?" Recognition finally dawned on her - these are her friends, her family. She sheathes her claws. "Are you okay?" She asked in a small voice.

"I am well my friend." Her hand went to her throat, to the bruises that she wore. "Are you?" She queried back.

"A-Ah don't know…"

Hands lightly gripped her shoulders from behind and direct her back to the bed. Henry moved to stand in front of her and gently forced her to sit on the bed. "Lay down, Rogue." His voice leaves room for no argument, so she silently obeyed his command.

"What happened?"

"We lost the Dairy, and sustained minor causalities." Tessa informed her.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, Rogue." Hank stood over her. "We're more worried about you."

"We lost the Diary? Because of me." The last was a statement of fact. She knew where the fault rested. "Ah'm sorry…"

_no, you're not are you listening to this drivel? i wouldn't have fucked up like that, girlie_

"You should have told us if you were experiencing difficulties." Ororo sat on the bed beside her. "We are here to help you, child."

"Hah." A bitter laugh escaped her before she could stop it. She continued quickly before anyone could speak. "No offence, but not even the Prof has had much luck helpin' me. 'Sides, Ah felt pretty much fine until it happened…"

_sure you did. liar you do that a lot, y'know_

"…an' then Ah just kinda…got lost…" She looked to Storm. "Omigod! I attacked you!"

"Yes, you did." She rested a hand on Rogue's shoulder but made no attempt to placate her. Rogue rested her head in her hands letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"On the more positive side on things," Henry interjected, "I was able to locate our adversaries base of operations while the rest of you were involved."

She looked up at him through her hair. "That's good news, right? Where are they?"

"…Mississippi."

The next day, in Mississippi… 

Their SUV was parked in a field overlooking the compound. Darkened cumulus nimbus clouds slowly crept across the sky, blowing the ripened wheat in a hypnotic rhythm back and forth, back and forth. The sun occasionally peaked out from behind the clouds and cast a golden glow over the landscape, showing intermittent dark and light. Rogue breathed in deeply, experiencing a pleasant mixture of summertime smells. Occasionally, the wind would catch her hair and play with it, blowing it in her eyes one moment and away from her face the next. It was pretty; it was peaceful. She was home. If it weren't for the ugly compound in the distance, she might even be happy. As it were, they were here on a mission. She had a job to do. As she watched a butterfly gently flitter from spot to spot, she couldn't shake the familiar sensation of déjà vu. Turning abruptly on her heel, she marched to where the rest of the team excluding Psylocke, were standing.

"Any word yet from Elizabeth? This our place?"

"Indeed it is, just as I had ascertained during out previous encounter with Sabertooth."

"Where did you take off to anyway?"

"I found their trucks not far away and managed to…liberate…certain bits of information from a wonderful young fellow. He was most helpful. We even have blueprints which we were going over while you were…resting."

"Sounds awful convenient, don'tcha think?"

"Are you saying that you feel this may be a trap, Rogue?" Storm countered.

"Stinks like one is all. Seems too easy." Rogues rammed her fists into her jacket pockets. "Feels like we're being played."

"I would have to agree with Rogue's assessment." Elizabeth says as she appeared beside them. No one had heard her approach. "This doesn't seem right."

"Told ya."

"And you basis for this would be?"

"Instinct. It was too easy…"

"We have only just found where the Diary was taken, we have not yet retrieved it. However, I must concur." Storm relented. "We must expect to encounter the worse once we get inside the compound. I have no doubt that the Diary is heavily guarded. The question remains, by whom?"

"Then what say we get in there and get this over with?"

**Several Hours Later…**

"_You know what you have to do," Mystique said. "Make sure there are no witnesses. I want you in and out before the next guard change." She glanced at her watch and added, "That gives you twenty minutes."_

_Rogue fidgeted under her mother's unwavering gaze. She knew what she had to do. Mystique had already drilled it into her head. She had spent half the night studying the blueprints of the government compound and preparing for her mission. She wasn't a child anymore, and she was getting tired of being treated like one._

"_Don't worry Momma. Ah know what Ah gotta do." Rogue peered over Mystique's shoulder to glance out of the non-descript black van they had liberated and unconsciously clenched and un-clenched her hand over the handle of the gun she was holding. Her attention was brought back abruptly by a sharp jab of Destiny's cane into the small of her back. She glared in sudden rage, surprising herself._

_Mystique caught Rogue's gaze and pinned her beneath it. "Do not fail, Rogue. Lives depend on the information you are about to…liberate…tonight."_

The memory came to her like a slap in the face. She didn't know why she had forgotten it, but it wasn't really surprising considering her present state of mind. She found herself staring at the empty hallway before realizing that someone was speaking to her over the comm.-link.

"Any signs of trouble yet?"

"Nope. All's clear so far. We're proceeding down into sub level 10." Rogue glanced behind her to see Bishop scanning the area. Psylocke was ahead of them acting as a scout. The others remain outside.

"Tessa, you pickin' up any communiqué that we should be aware of?" Rogue asked.

"I've managed to hack into their systems and blind their sensors to you. Electronically, you should be invisible. I'm reading two guards at the end of the hallway you are presently in, blocking the elevator. There are two other guards in a large room in the centre of the level you are on."

"I see the two at the end of the hallway," Elizabeth interjected over the comm.

Storm replied, "We do not want to engage in a confrontation if at all possible. Rogue, it would be best if you 'handled' them."

_sure, use your powers…we could use the company… _

_she's only using you, rogue. they're trying to drive you mad. she really wants you to retrieve information for them, she doesn't care about being quiet._

SHUT UP! GEEZ. GIVE A GIRL A BREAK, WOULDJA?

"Understood." Rogue turned her attention to Bishop and Psylocke. "Fol'ow my lead, keep an eye out for unwelcome guests." She approached the end of the hallway and surveyed her situation. Two armed guards stood in front of the elevator. She can see no way to approach without being seen. Rogue quietly sighed to herself.

"She's here."

"Yes, I can see that for myself." He gestured to the stacks of monitors before him. Leaning back in his chair, he stroked his beard in contemplation. "Let them continue, but put up a modest struggle. We don't want them to get overly suspicious."

"And what about her?"

"Leave her to me. When the time comes, she'll wish she was never born."

She approached without hesitation, striding confidently toward the guards and then stopping a foot before them. Both men stare at her, uncertain how she managed to be there, and why she was only staring back at them. She had not removed her gloves; she made no move to absorb them as she was instructed.

Something felt familiar, something felt wrong. She sensed from the beginning that she was being played, but she was of no mind to disobey Mystique. She reminded herself that this is what she was trained for and she was expected not to show any weakness. She had already shot a couple of guards point blank when she entered the compound, a little more mess wouldn't hurt. She thought about pulling her knife when she realized that Mystique wasn't outside waiting for her, Storm was. She punched both guards in the face instead as they begin to draw their weapons.

"All clear." She walked into the elevator without so much as a glance backwards at her comrades. The door closed just as they enter.

"You sure the book's on this level, Sage?" Rogue asked into the comm.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Guess I can't argue wit' that." The elevator came to a stop and the doors quietly opened. Bishop fired into the hallway immediately, striking two armed guards. "Company!"

"I thought we were blind to their sensors!" Elizabeth hollered as she withdrew her sword and attacked the guards closest to her.

"Ain't nuthin' ever easy..." Rogue replied as she punched a woman then flipped her over her back. Weapon fire erupted in the hallway as the fight began. Bishop let loose with an energy blast taking out three guards simultaneously while Rogue merely punched and kicked her way to victory. Elizabeth cut an energy rifle in half with her blade and used the butt of her sword to knock the guard unconscious. As another guard approached her from behind, she executed a back thrust kick and followed through by pivoting on her supporting foot and delivering a roundhouse kick to his head. He fell to the floor with his comrades.

"This way!" Bishop commanded as the last guard falls and he began to move down the hallway.

"Not much point in bein' subtle now, huh 'Lizabeth?" Rogue asked as she stepped over the fallen bodies.

"I guess not." She followed closely behind Rogue, her sword still drawn.

All of a sudden, the harsh white lighting deepened to a blood red, flashing a deadly warning. From behind them, steel doors slammed shut into place with a metallic chunk. They turned in unison to see their way out cut off as the way forward abruptly closed off as well.

"Trap! Ah knew it! God – damned bastards! Ah said it was too fuckin' easy!"

She flew forward and rammed the doors with her shoulder resulting in a very loud boom. The doors, however, remained standing.

"What the...?" Rogue exclaimed. She stood before them and rubbed her shoulder. "Well now, they don't make doors like that anymore!"

"Do you hear that?" Elizabeth asked.

Bishop cocked his head to listen. "Gas!" They're flooding us with...knock...out...gasssss..."

Like marionettes whose strings have been cut, the three fell unconscious to the floor.

Bishop awoke outside the compound, finding Elizabeth and himself haphazardly thrown upon the ground. He stood to look around him just as Psylocke began to rouse.

"Where's Rogue?"

She awoke with a start, pressing herself against the seat and staring into a lush green field. Rolls of hay dotted the horizon, a mower sat to her immediate left, and mountains guarded the distant horizon. She gripped the steering wheel and stared in disbelief. Just as she began to realize how warm it is within the vehicle, a hand reached out and turned on the air conditioning. The movement caused such a fright in her that she nearly banged her head on the side window.

"What's wrong, petite?"

"Remy?"

"Rogue? Quel est erroné? Remy don't usually make you so nervous...what say we take a stroll an' enjoy th' day?"

"Remy? What am I doing here? Where's Bishop and Psylocke? Where'd you come from? "

"Bishop an' Psylocke? Chère, dere not 'ere."

Rogue looked at him in disbelief, then opened the car door and got out. She turned away from the vehicle, hand on her forehead, and looked into the sky. 'What's going on here?' She thought to herself. 'Gotta be somethin' goin' on. This ain't real, Ah know it ain't.'

"Rogue?" Remy stood beside her, a worried look on his face. "You not feelin' well? Mebbe I should take ya back t' the mansion...Jean can help ya out again."

She turned to face him, her hand dropping to her side. "Jean? Why would Ah need Jean?"

He stopped and looked at her, searching her eyes with his. "You don' remember?"

"Remember what?"


	11. Saved Reviews

I messed up my chapters and ended up deleting my story (AUGH!), so I've had to load it all again. Luckily, I copied the reviews into Word so I didn't loose them. Hey, I'm vain, I love the reviews! I wanted to keep them, so here they are. Please feel free to continue to review the story the old fashioned way!  
  
|Top of Form |[pic][pic][pic] | |Reviews For: Rogue Redeux - Reviews: |Bottom of Form | |Page 1 of 4 | |  
  
  
  
|Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |T. |2002-08-03 |12 |Anonymous | |Love it, can't wait for more!! | |Lucky439 |2002-08-03 |12 |Signed | |ahhhhhhhhhh cool please cont soon | |Freeverse |2002-04-28 |10 |Signed | |Finally! Lol, quick! Addd more! | |linkin-spike |2002-04-23 |3 |Signed | |WOAH. utter frickin perfection. i luvd this. A LOT. sigh... hehe not| |stupid silk sheets ;) (i neva understood how ppl can kiss through | |them!?!) this was cool though. but rogues leavin remy... *cries...* | |noooooo :( | |linkin-spike |2002-04-23 |2 |Signed | |ooh... rogue with attitude ;) vry cool! but the remy/rogue bit was | |perfect! (HUGE fan of 'em here!) | |linkin-spike |2002-04-23 |1 |Signed | |WICKED!! i luvd this! it was written brilliantly! flashback was | |awesome ;) off 2 read next chap! | |V |2002-04-22 |10 |Anonymous | |more | |Lucky439 |2002-04-22 |10 |Signed | |ahhhhhhhhhhhhh need more son | |Crazybitch |2002-04-22 |10 |Anonymous | |Alright! Sabertooth. It's been forever since you've posted! Don't | |wait so long next time, k? Can't wait to see how it ends! | |Freeverse |2002-02-10 |9 |Signed | |OMG! I love your work sooo much. I can't wait until the next chapter| |comes out! Write on Faith! | |Bula |2002-01-05 |8 |Anonymous | |Cool!!!! You definitely have a gift for this! I can't wait to read | |what happens next. | |Bula |2002-01-05 |7 |Anonymous | |Lovin' it! | |Bula |2002-01-05 |6 |Anonymous | |Great stuff! | |Bula |2002-01-05 |5 |Anonymous | |This chapter was awesome! Can't wait to read what happens next! | |Bula |2002-01-05 |4 |Anonymous | |You're getting me hooked! |  
  
  
  
|Reviewer |Date |Chapter |Type | |Bula |2002-01-05|3 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |I like your style, Faith. I just want to keep on reading. Next | |chapter!:) | |Bula |2002-01-05|2 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |This is really good! I love your writing style. Well, on to the next| |chapter. | |comicqueen |2002-01-05|7 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Wow! Rogue's freaking out! Love it! Can't takl now, got to finish | |reading this story! | |Bula |2002-01-04|9 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |Very interesting and riveting. I wanted to read more to see what was| |going to happen. Love your work. Keep it up! | |jenn (arch_angel38@hotmail.com) |2002-01-03|9 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |great story! love it | |Disturbed Courtney |2002-01-02|9 |Signed | |hey, long time no see. post the next part soon!! (ya know, after i | |read it again to get reaquainted with the story :o) | |Laura Night |2002-01-02|9 |Signed | |This should be really good. I was hoping you'd come back to this | |story. I can't wait to read the rest. | |Arashi |2001-09-08|1 |Signed | |Hiya! This is a great fic! Hope you post the next chapters soon! | |Can't wait to read 'em! | |michelle |2001-09-07|1 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |great story so far | |Geonn |2001-08-30|1 |Signed | |Doing my part to reach 30... This was a very good story exploring my| |favorite character's dark side. Keep these comin'! | |allison ido (intelali@yahoo.com) |2001-08-29|8 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |I really love this story. I can't wait until the next chapter comes | |out. For any true X-Men fan, but especially for any true Rogue fan, | |this is definitly the story to read. I have read plenty of | |fanfiction, and this story is top on my list of favorites. Good job | |Faith, hopefully the best is yet to come. | |Crazylady |2001-05-18|8 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |This is really exciting! I like your method of writing. You're | |insight to the character of Rogue is very interesting. Can't wait | |for more! | |zeo |2001-05-17|8 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |wow. i am totally hooked. the flashbacks r clever. interesting how | |some of the x-mens pasts have been looked at so closely and others | |with prhaps even more 2 hide have been mearly scanned over. very | |good very good. can't wait. thanks. z. | |zeo (beachdragon@hotmail.com) |2001-05-17|4 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |this is very nicely put together. like the insite, the story, the | |depth, the whole package. more..... z. | |zeo (2lazy2signin@ohwell.com) |2001-05-17|2 |Anonymou| | | | |s | |can't believe i waited so long 2 read this. usually huntung 4 rogue | |and gambit stories.looks like this one could b great. off 2 the | |next......... z. |  
  
  
  
|Reviewer |Date|Chapt|Type | | | |er | | |Ankle |2001|7 |Signed | | |-04-| | | | |25 | | | |more | |cilla |2001|7 |Anonymous | | |-04-| | | | |25 | | | |it's good keep on writing | |Tracy |2001|5 |Anonymous | | |-04-| | | | |20 | | | |great story. | |Alpha Ferdante |2001|5 |Signed | | |-04-| | | | |20 | | | |Man, I hope the real thing (X-treme) is as good as your fanfic! | |Loved this addition! | |V |2001|5 |Anonymous | | |-04-| | | | |20 | | | |I hope the next chapter gets here faster than the this one. | |T. |2001|3 |Anonymous | | |-04-| | | | |04 | | | |absolutley a great story!!! | |V |2001|3 |Anonymous | | |-04-| | | | |04 | | | |This is really, really good. | |Alpha Ferdante |2001|3 |Signed | | |-04-| | | | |04 | | | |Awwwww. Nice piece! :) | |T. |2001|2 |Anonymous | | |-04-| | | | |03 | | | |Keep it comming!!! 8o) | |Quazy Girl (roguegamb1t@yahoo.com) |2001|2 |Anonymous | | |-04-| | | | |02 | | | |Hey I like vivid. Write more!-Katie | |Rogue007 |2001|2 |Signed | | |-04-| | | | |02 | | | |I love the story a lot sooooo far... keep up the good work... I hope| |the next chapter is as good as the first two.. I like a lot of | |detail!!! | |4Rogue |2001|2 |Anonymous | | |-04-| | | | |02 | | | |I'm liking it so far. Too few people address what Rogue was like | |back with Mystique and what she had to have been involved it. And I | |like your Gambit too. Well done and definitely more. | |Alpha Ferdante |2001|2 |Signed | | |-04-| | | | |02 | | | |You wrote: "Chapter three has a tiny bit of sex, but nothing to | |raunchy. Let me know if the story is getting too vivid." Wait! I | |thought this story was NC-17! By definition it's supposed to be | |vivid! ;D Now, the review....I like this. I really like how you're | |going back into Rogue's memories. I've only known Rogue as an X-Man.| |It's frightening to think of her as a real baddie but know you that | |she was. Deep down, you wonder if it's still there. I like how you | |explore it all. Now, since I'm a Gumbo fan, I always like seeing his| |appearance in fanfics. ;) | |T. |2001|1 |Anonymous | | |-03-| | | | |30 | | | |great story so far!!! | |Tammy |2001|1 |Anonymous | | |-03-| | | | |30 | | | |It looks really interesting so far. I hope more will be up soon. | |Reviewer |Date|Chapt|Type | | | |er | | |Mara Kraus |2001|1 |Signed | | |-03-| | | | |30 | | | |kewl | |Laura |2001|1 |Anonymou| |(la_hall40@hotmail|-03-| |s | |.com) |30 | | | |Very in depth and exceptionallly well | |written. | |Disturbed |2001|1 |Signed | |Courtney |-03-| | | | |30 | | | |hmmm.... ya got my attention. hurry up | |with the next part :o) | |Rogue Chere (not |2001|1 |Anonymou| |signed in) |-03-| |s | | |30 | | | |I would really like you to continue you,| |Tres Interesting! | |Faith |2001|1 |Signed | | |-03-| | | | |30 | | | |This is a great story!! I like seeing | |Rogue's past. Can't wait for the next | |installmnt. |  
  
[pic] 


	12. End Game Part One

Chapter 11 – End Game Part One

"Remember what?" Rogue asks Remy again. She searches his eyes for answers, but he turns away from her and starts walking.

"Chere..," he begins. _How do I tell her?_ He thinks to himself. He looks at her as she catches up to him. _She really has no idea._ He stops and turns his body towards her, drawing her close to him. He rubs her arms through the fabric of her blouse, feeling the heat of her body even through his gloves.

"Remy," her voice is impatient. "What the hell is going on here?"

Sliding his hands down her forearms, he takes her hands in his and eases down her to the soft grass. Kneeling in front of her, he takes a steadying breath.

"Rogue. You…really don't remember?"

An exasperated sigh escapes her, and she tried to keep her temper in check. "Remember what!"

"Chere, you had some problems lately." He pauses to collect his thoughts. "About two months back, when y' were in Cadiz wit' t' others you had an episode. Y' 'member dat petite?"

"Yes," she replies hesitatingly. "Ah was in mah hotel room. Ro was there. Hank too. Ah…freaked out…an' blacked out ah guess. Woke up a bit later. Hank made me stay in bed t' get some rest. Ah fell asleep and when ah woke up the next mornin'…"

"…Y' didn't wake up the next mornin' Rogue."

It takes a moment to register what he said. "What?"

"Y' didn't wake up f' four days. Hank brought you back t' th' mansion. Jean's been workin' wit ya…"

Rogue stands up and begins to pace, her mind racing. She turns on him. "Whatdya mean four days? I woke up th' next mornin'. We found another Diary in a mausoleum. Sabertooth was there…"

"No." It tore at his heart to see her like this. Jean warned that she might have relapses, or chunks of time that she just wouldn't remember. Her minds way of protecting itself, she said. "Rogue, you ain't been well petite. You haven't been able to stay…in control o' the personalities in your head." He winced as he told her, knew how hard she fought to maintain that control; how she feared that she would one day loose it and drown in her own mind.

"No!" she gasps. "No…"


End file.
